Secrets & Lies Three
by Cissaflake
Summary: It's Larissa's third year at Hogwarts. Her god brother is nearly expelled, Umbridge arrives! Snowbelle has a secret, Lissa has a secret admirer, Harry sets up the DA, and a super secret thing...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters, I do own my original characters though**

**If you have list come across this please read Secrets & Lies 1 & 2 first if you don't want to be confused. **

**A/N: I have been so looking forward to writing this one!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Secrets & Lies Three

Prologue

Bella screamed as Sirius picked her up and threw her into The swimming pool before jumping in after her. They splashed each other for a while, before they got out of the pool, and went to find Larissa and Harry.

'Mum! Dad'' Larissa called to her parents as they came over.

'I think it's time to go back up to the hotel,' Bella said

'Oh muuummm,' Larissa complained

'It's nearly midnight,'

'Okay,' Harry said

'I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow.' Sirius said.

They walked back up to the hotel passed the pool, but not before Sirius picked up Bella and threw her into the pool again, but this time fully clothed,

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!' She yelled, trying to sound angry but the smile on her face gave her away.

'Yes love?'

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked,**

**my dad kept throwing my sister in the pool fully clothed (3 times) and the. He threw my mum in, she was really mad (she found it funny really) so that's where I got that idea from. **

**Please review **

**-Lissa XD**

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola! I'm on holiday! But I'm still in England... At least the weathers nice... Im sunburnt though - it hurts a lot. So I've been told to stay out of the sun for a while, so here i am!**

**Did you think that I was in Spain? I've never been to Spain, I would love to go though. I'm in Condover in Shrewsbury in Shropshire!**

**Thats all for now**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 (1) - A Matter That Needs Attending To

They came back on a Muggle airplane as Sirius was craving more 'adventures'. They were quite jet lagged, so as soon as they were in, Harry and Larissa went to bed soon followed by Sirius and Bella.

'Come on Belle, lets go to bed,' Sirius said with a yawn

'Mmmkay.' She replied taking his hand, as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, they were rested, and wide awake again. At breakfast, the owls arrived with the school supply lists, so Bella and Sirius took them to Diagon Alley.

_Third Year Students Will Require:_

_- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_

_- Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

_- Intermediate Transfiguration by Emmeric Switch_

_- The Monster Book of Monsters (If attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

_- Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

Larissa was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Harry had advised her not to take Divination. So the four of them headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Once they were out of Flourish and Blotts they went along to Madame Malkins where they met Narcissa and Draco.

'Hello Bella, Sirius,' Narcissa said when she saw her sister and cousin

'Hey Cissy,' Bella said as she and Sirius hugged her. Narcissa would have to get used to Bella hugging her.

Draco walked over to Larissa, completely ignoring Harry.

'Auntie Bella's gone mad,' he said

'What?' Larissa said just realising he was there

'Auntie Bella is hugging people, she's gone completely insane.'

'Mum's always hugs people. Well, Dad, Harry, Auntie Cissy, and me.'

'She never used to hug me.' Draco said awkwardly,

'She didn't really hug anyone until she married dad anyway.'

'Draco, come. It's time to go now,' Narcisaa said as she beckoned for Draco

'Bye Draco.' Larissa said

'Bye Black.' He said

'It's Larissa,' she said as Draco followed his mother out of the shop.

* * *

Once they had bought all of the things, they went back to Grimmauled Place, to find an owl from Molly.

_Dear Bella and Sirius,_

_We would love to have Harry and Larissa come and stay for a while if that is okay, you both are very welcome too, and you can stay as long as you want, and we could take Harry and Larissa to Platform Nine and Three Quarters too if you like._

_You may want to send your reply back with Nero, as Errol is very old and it might be a bit much for him._

_Love Molly_

'Oh, how nice of Molly,' Bella said

'Yes, you know, we could always send Lissa and Harry and have some time to ourselves,' Sirius said, slipping his hand into Bella's.

'Sounds like a plan, we can join them before they go to Hogwarts.'

'Lissa! Harry!' Sirius called up the stairs, 'Do you want to stay with the Weasleys for may week or two?'

'Okay!' Larissa called back down to her father.

Sirius went to sit by the fire and took some floo powder,

'Molly Weasley, The Burrow' he said before sticking his head into the green glowing fire.

'Hello Sirius,' Molly said when she saw him

'Hi Molly, Lissa and Harry would love to come and stay,'

'That's wonderful,'

'Bella and I would join you, but we have some things that need attending to- oh one sec, Bella's calling me,' Sirius pulled his head out of the fire and walked over to his wife who was standing in the doorway.

'Matters that need attending to?' She asked with a smile

'Spending time with you, is a matter that needs attending to,' he said caressing her face, he went back over to the fire, to resume his conversation with Molly.

'Hello,' Molly said seeing Sirius' head back again. 'When should we collect them?'

'Whenever it suits you,'

'How about Tuesday?'

'Okay, Tuesdays fine. See you then.' His head disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked, it seems that you all want more Bella and Sirius fluff, so... I'm packing Harry and Larissa off to The Burrow, so that can be easier. **

**Please review, and ideas are always welcome too. Remember that.**

**-Lissa XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to the Harry Potter Studio Tour in 2 days! I'm so excited and I don't know why I didn't go before... I'm going day after tomorrow though and that's all that matters!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3 -

Larissa and Harry were packed to go to the Burrow, and had all of their things to go to Hogwarts in just over a week packed too.

Sirius handed Harry the floo powder pot and he looked at it for a moment, no doubt remembering that the last time he had flooed anywhere, he had ended up in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Thankfully he had found Hagrid ( or rather Hagrid found him ) and took him back to the Weasleys, in Diagon Alley.

He took a handful of powder and threw it into the fire, he stepped in and said 'The Burrow' before vanishing from sight.

Sirius then handed the pot to Larissa who took a some flop powder, and stepped into the fireplace 'The Burrow' she said before vanishing from sight. Sirius put their trunks into the fire place, before sending it too to the Burrow.

* * *

'Mrs Weasley?' Harry called when he stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow. Suddenly Harry was shoved forwards onto the floor by Larissa who had just fallen out of the fireplace quickly followed by the trunks.

'My, what are you both doing on the floor?' Molly said as she came into the room to find both Harry and Larissa on the floor.

'We, um fell over.' Harry said

Molly helped them up and hugged them. 'Ron! Ginny!' She called after letting go of them.

'Hi Harry,' Ginny said 'Hi Lissa,'

'Hey Ginny,' Larissa said going to hug her.

'Harry mate,' Ron said

'Ron,' Harry grinned,

'Well, I'll leave you too it, then.' Molly said before leaving the room.

'Liss, i forgot to tell you. Hold on.'

'Harry.' Hermione said before throwing herself into his arms.

'I um, have a hearing at the Ministry.'

'What? Why?' Larissa said

'There were dementors, i had to use the patonus charm.'

'Oh Harry, they cant possibly expel you.' Hermione said.

* * *

'Oh, i just remembered. We have an Order meeting, you will all have to come too.' Molly said, coming in later that afternoon.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked

'The Order Of The Pheonix,' Larisaa said 'I'm not secret keeper so i cant say where headquarters is, but you'll find out soon enough.'

'How do you know?' Harry asked

'Like i said, you'll find out tonight.'

* * *

'We've just come from here!' harry said when they flooed back to Grimmauled Place.

'Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix.' Larissa said.

'Your house is headquarters?' Ron asked in amazment

'Dad offered, there was a meeting before Harry came to stay and we went to Florida, so i met everyone, come on, i'll introduce you.'

'Hi Tonks!' Larissa said, rushing over and hugging her.

'Hey cuz.'

'This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Come meet the others, i dont know them as well as i know Tonks, but i've known her for ages. She's Auntie Andy's daughter, so techically we're first cousins.'

'How?' Ron asked

'Well, Dad, and Andy are cousins and i'm Sirius' daughter, and Tonks is Andy's daughter. She's an auror, Tonks is.'

'What's an auror?' Harry asked

'A dark wizard catcher, it'd be so cool,' Ron answered.

'Professor Moody,' Harry said turning round

'Didnt get round to much teaching did i?'

'Remus!' Larissa squealed, before rushing to hug her god father.

'You should all go upstairs,' Remus said, so Larisaa, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George who had apeared from somewhere went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I just remembered about th order meetings, so hopefully that made sence.**

**i was trying to decide how old Sirius and Bella would be... Since Bella would have to be married to Rod by the time she was 21 and Sirius is supposed to be a lot younger, but for the sake of the story lets say he was 17 and she was 20 when Larissa was conceived. So then.. Larissa is 12 so that makes Bella 32 and Sirius 29. Gosh they're young... Well glad we sorted that out. **

**And that works out, because Remus is the same age as Sirius and Remus was in his thirtys when he died so that makes him 31 when he dies... So that's all good. **

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello :). Thats all i really have to say... Oh, i will at some point go back over S&L2 and fix the things i forgot like the yule ball and stuff, it shouldn't take too long since Liss was a second year and wouldnt be able to go. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Clueless

'We think that Voldemort may be after something, something he didn't have last time.' Sirius told Harry after the Order meeting at dinner

'What, like a weapon?' Harry asked

'No! Thats enough, he's just a boy! You say anymore and you might as well just let him join the Order.' Molly said

'Good, if Voldemort's raising an army then i want to fight.'

* * *

'Bye' Bella said as Alastor Moody left, she and Sirius were alone once more.

* * *

'Good Luck Harry,' Everyone was saying

Harry and Arthur went to the Ministry.

* * *

'How did it go?' Larissa asked anxiously

'Cleared of all charges.' Harry smiled and everyone sighed in relief.

'We knew you'd get off.' Hermione said

'Well, since you all knew i would get cleared, you all seem pretty relieved,' Harry replied.

No one spoke for a moment.

* * *

'Belle, go upstairs and put on some summer clothes, and stay upstairs until I come and get you.' Sirius ordered Bella soon after finding out that Harry had been cleared of all charges.

'Okay,' she looked at him suspiciously, before going up the stairs to their bedroom.

Sirius rushed into the kitchen, he thought about getting Kreacher, but decided to do it himself. He opened the cupboard and got out some bread, and then went to the fridge and took out a couple off eggs.

Sirius cooked the eggs before slicing them and buttering the bread, he made some egg mayo and put it in the sandwich, he then cut them into little triange shapes and put them in a picnic hamper. Sirius then proceded to make more picnic food, and packed a bottle of lemonade.

Sirius walked up the stairs and along to their bedroom and pushed the door open. He found Bella sitting on the bed, in a sky blue summer dress, with little purple flowers on it. She was wearing a hair slide that couldn't be seen, but was holding some of her hair off of her face. On her feet were silver flip flops.

Sirius snuck up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, he kissed her neck and slowley pulled her up from the bed before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

He grabbed her hand, and lead her down the stairs to the door. He picked up the picnic hamper and they disapparated.

Bella looked around, they had apparated into a small meddow. The grass was infested with daisys, buttercups, and dandelions. The tree's were full of leaves and had tiny little pink blossoms on them. And over near the end, was a waterfall with a river running from it.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed

He pulled her over to a shady spot over by a tree, he spread a blanket on the ground over some blossoms that had fallen. They sat down and Sirius unpacked some food.

* * *

Sirius had finished packing away thr plates, and looked over at his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful, a small smile on her lips. A small flower fluttered down from the tree, onto her pretty face. Sirius carefully took it off, before brushing his lips against hers.

Bella woke, but didn't open her eyes. She only leaned into Sirius' kiss and opened her eyes, he pulled her into his arms and they lay there together for a while, until they both fell asleep.

They awoke much later, and it was starting to get dark. Sirius rolled up the blanket and they disapparated.

* * *

'How are we going to get to sleep now we've been asleep all day?' Sirius asked after putting the picnic thingd away.

'Lets go to bed.' Bella replied

'But, i just said, i'm not tired.'

Bells merely rolled her eyes and pulled him up the stairs. Sometimes he could be so clueless.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it. **

**I was thinking... Since Bella and Sirius are still young... They would be able to have another baby... Do you think that would be a good idea? Larisss was originally going to have a baby brother, but i thought that they would be too old to have another baby... But they're not, so what do you guys want?**

**Yes? No? Boy? Girl? Names?**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back at home again... for 2 days... then going away for a week.**

**The Harry Potter Studio Tour was brilliant! i bought a pygmy puff key ring and a Sirius Black 'wanted' photo frame.**

**Oh, don't worry i haven't forgotten about the baby thing. But it'll have to be born in S&L4 'cause otherwise it'll interfere with the thing at the end (there has to be a big thing and Bella doesn't kill Sirius, so i had to think of something else)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Ministry Is Interfering At Hogwarts

Larissa followed Harry through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Larissa looked around and immediately saw Luna. She grabbed Ginny's sleeve and pulled her over to see her.

'Hello Ginny, hello Larissa.'

'Hi Luna.' Ginny said

'Hey,'

'Would you like a copy of this weeks Quibbler?'

'Yes please.' Ginny said, as Luna handed her a copy. 'What are wracspurts?'

'They're magical creatures that float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.'

Just as Larissa was about to answer she was pulled away. She was then hugged by her friends and looked around to see that it was Matthew that had pulled her away.

'Hey guys!' she said hugging them all.

'We should probably go and find a compartment.' Emily said

'One sec, I'll just say good bye.'

She ran over to her parents and the Weasleys and said good bye to them, with promises to write and try not to get into too much trouble. She then joined her friends in a compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, were in the compartment opposite to them, and Larissa, Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Matthew, and Will, were in this one.

They changed into their robes, and finished off the rest of the sweets just before the train stopped in the Hogsmeade train station.

They got off of the train and stepped onto the platform, and went to the Carriages.

'What are they?' Harry asked, looking at the air in front off the carriage.

'What are what, Harry?' Larissa asked

'Those things... Pulling the carriages.' Harry was looking in amazement at the air in front of the carriage.

'There's nothing pulling the carriages Harry.' Hermione said

'You're not going mad. I can see them too.' A dreamy voice said. 'They're called Thestrals.'

'Why can't the others see them, Luna?' Harry asked

'They can only be seen by people who've seen death.'

'You've known someone, who died?' Harry asked quietly

'My mum. She was a rather extraordinary witch, she did like to experiment a lot though. One day, one of her experiments went badly wrong. I was nine.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry said. They both seemed to have forgotten that the rest of them were there. They climbed into the carriage and were pulled by the Thestrals to Hogwarts.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down, at the Gryffindor table.

'Where's Hagrid?' Harry asked

They all looked towards the staff table.

'I dunno.' Ron said

'Maybe he's ill. Or, you don't think he's hurt do you?' Hermione asked worriedly

Harry whispered something to Hermione and Ron, that the others couldn't hear.

'That'll be it.' Ron said looking reassured.

'It's that Umbridge woman!' Harry said

'Who?' Larissa asked

'She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge.'

'You know what this means?' Hermione said 'The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.'

The sorting hat burst into song.

_'In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin'_

The hall broke out in applause, though there was whispers and muttering.

'Abercrombie, Euan.' Professor McGonagall said, as a terrified, little boy went up to the front and put on the sorting hat

'Gryffindor!'

Slowly, the first years were sorted and lastly

'Zeller, Rose' was sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away, and then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Welcome, to are new students, and to our old, welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in.'

The plates were suddenly heaving full, and the students started to pile up theirs.

Dumbledore stood up, after the plates had cleared to make his speech

'Now that we are all fed and watered, first years should note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and a few older students may wish to remember that too. Mr Filch has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes.

We have two changes in our staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-'

'Hem, hem.' Professor Umbridge had stood up, and Dumbledore looked enquiringly at her.

Professor Dumbledore sat down and looked at her as if he wanted nothing better than to hear her what she had to say.

'Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. It is lovely to see all your happy young faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we'll be very good friends. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged...' It was hard to concentrate, and soon Larissa found herself whispering to Amelia.

Soon, it was time to go to their dorms. So Larissa said good night to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Matthew, and Will in the common room before following Emily, Catherine, and Amelia up to their dorm. She walked over to her bed and gave a sleeping Snowbelle a quick kiss on her head, before getting into her night clothes, going to bed, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it.**

**This is the longest chapter out of the series (with the exception of the prologue to S&L, possibly...) it has a word count of 1,329!**

**Please review! **

**-Lissa XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I found an internet code, but i wont be able to update as often as i did last week, cause this holiday is a pro active (I think thats the right word?) one so, theres loads of stuff to do. But in the evening it is nice to just sit down and write, anyway im back on the 22nd so its buisness as usual then, or it would be if this was a buisness, but it's not... so... never mind**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 -

Larissa's first week at Hogwarts didn't go as well as she would have hoped. No one believed Harry, that Voldemort (except the obvious - Larissa, Hermione, most of the teachers, and the Weasleys). And the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson? Well...

'Larissa!' Hermione yelled across the field, as she ran over to her

'Hey Hermione,'

'Lissa, how did your first Defence lesson go?' Hermione asked breathlesly

'We're not allowed to use magic at all.'

'Us neither, so I was thinking... We need a teacher, a proper teacher.'

'Who?'

'Harry?'

'Harry? That's brilliant, but he'll need some- a lot of persuading.'

'Yeah, so i was thinking, we could ask him while we are in Hogsmead? It's at the weekend.'

Larissa's eyes lit up at the mention of Hogsmead, it was the first time she would be able to go. 'Okay, I've got to go to Arithmancy, I'll see you later. Bye!' she called dashed off.

* * *

'How was Arithmancy?' Hermione asked at dinner later on that evening, eager to know what Larissa thought about one of her favourite subjects.

'It was really intresting.'

'What's really intresting?' Ron asked, Harry was not paying attention.

'Cho apparently.' Larissa said, looking at her god brother, who was obviously smitten.

'Huh?' Harry asked, at the mention of Cho's name.

'Why don't you just ask her out?' Larissa asked

'I can't. She's not over Cedric yet, and I was the one that was there when he died, it wouldn't be right.'

* * *

'Excited about going to Hogsmeade?' Harry asked as Larissa handed her permission form to Professor McGonagall.

'Yes!' Larissa said, as Harry took her hand and they walked into Hogsmeade.

Hermione decided they should go around a bit first, and then have a butter beer before approching the teaching matter with Harry. They went into Honeydukes, and Larissa immedietly started to run around the shop, trying to get a look at everything, she hadn't loosened her grip on Harry's hand so he was being pulled along behind her, as she attempted to memorise (or so Harry thought) to memorise each and every item, down to the last Acid Pop. She bought a chocolate frog, and a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, which they were going to have some fun with later on that evening, before exciting the shop and going along to Zonko's Joke Shop. They then went to the Shreiking Shack, and they went all but inside, because they knew that it wasn't really haunted at all. Larissa dragged them around a few more places, before recieving a stern look from Hermione and she then looked sheepish and they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer.

'So, Harry...' Larissa started, she then recieved a take-it-slow look from Hermione and then coninued 'I heard Umbridge gave you a detention, how did that go?'

'Not too well,' Harry replied, he then quickly tried to hide his hand but not before Larissa could grab it.

'She made you use a blood quill?'

'How did you know about those Liss?' Ron asked, completely interrupting the plan

'I'm a Black.'

'I'm a pureblood too.'

'Yeah, but you're a bunch of blood traitors,' she said with a smirk 'almost all of my family are death eaters. And with a house like mine, you find things in the attic and places. We haven't actually cleaned out all of the rooms. Of course, we cleaned out all of the ones that we use, and re decorated - because the Blacks have a truly _aweful _sence of style.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway, Harry.' Larissa said, quickly, 'we were thinking, we're not going to learn anything with her teaching us.'

'And with Voldemort back,' Hermione said, ignoring Ron's wince. 'We need to be able to defend ourselves.'

'We need you to teach us.' Larissa said simply

'Me? Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?'

'You can't be worse than old toad face.' Ron interjected

'We've asked a couple of people to meet us at the Hogs Head,' Hermione said hesitently

'You're not even giving me a choice?'

'The time for choices are over Harry.' Larissa said, pulling Harry up. She took his hand and lead him out of the Three Broomsticks. They made their way down to the Hogs Head, where they were met by about twenty people.

'Erm, hi.' Hermione said, standing up. 'Well, you all know why we're here, we need a teacher.'

'A proper teacher.' Larissa said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

By the end of the meeting they had a list of people, with their names written down on the list to be part of 'Dumbledores Army' or the 'DA'.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Is it strange that i've had who their all going to end up with and what children they'll have (when i do a 19 yrs later) since the middle of S&L 1?**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Blacks Aren't Famed For Their Sanity

'How are we going to know when the meetings for the DA are?' Larissa asked Hermione

'Don't worry, i've got everything planned out.'

'Are you going to tell me?'

'Nope.'

Larissa pouted, and then went to find Harry.

* * *

'HEY HARRY!' She yelled across the common room

'Jeez, Liss i'm right here, you don't need to make everyone deaf.'

'Sowie.' She said grinning, Harry rolled his eyes.

'AGHH!' she yelled in Harry's ear

'Shhhh, what?' He said putting a finger to her lips

'I hafen riddeb oo bub an bab wep,'

'What?' Harry said stiffling a laugh, she moved his finger from her lips and repeated what she had said

'I haven't written to Mum and Dad yet.' Harry raised his eyebrow and she dashed off to the owlery.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Can we have two way mirrors? It will be a lot easier._

_Schools going good, except for DADA. There is a Ministry worker teaching. Profesor Delores Umbridge. She won't let us use magic at all!_

_So H/H/R/L have done something. Want to know what it is? Well, I'm waiting for my two way mirror! Because i can't say in a letter incase it gets intercepted. _

_Hogsmeade is brilliant! I went for the first time today, I bought some stuff from Zonkos, a chocolate frog and some BBEFB that we are going to have some fun with guessing the flavour later, I just hope I don't get any that are too horrible..._

_I hope you are both well, Harry, Hermione, Ron, say hi, and Snowbelle sends a lick too_

_Lots of Love_

_Larissa xxxxxx_

'HEY HARRY!' She yelled when she got back from the owlery,

Harry shook his head. 'I give up. You are insane!'

Ron came up and joined them. 'Well, the Blacks aren't famous for their sanity.' He smirked, getting a scowl from Larissa.

'We should hold the first DA meeting soon.' Hermione said, looking at Ron and Larissa who were acting like she and Ron normally did.

'I suppose.'

'When?' Ginny ran up to them hearing the words DA

'Monday?'

'I can check, about Quidditch times and other stuff.' Larissa said running out through the portrait hole, without even waiting for an answer.

* * *

She went up to the Ravenclaw common room, and the portrait asked her a question.

'Who are you?' She asked

'My name is Larissa Black, I'm here to speak to Tony Scott,'

'Hmm, if you can answer the password question, I will allow you to enter.'

'Okay,' Larissa said nervously

'What can you keep, only after you give it to someone else?'

Larissa thought for a moment. She had no idea.

'I don't know. Could you try another?'

'I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky, I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. What am I?'

'I don't know.'

'Two fathers, and two sons went fishing, and each one of them caught a fish. However when they got home their was only three fish, why?'

'I don't know. Oh hello Luna!'

'Hello Larissa, why are you out here?'

'DA stuff.' She whispered 'Only, I don't know the answer to any of these riddles.'

'Luna, if you can answer all three correctly, then she will be allowed in too,'

She repeated the riddles.

'Your word. A shadow. A grandfather, a father, and son went fishing.'

'Well done. You may enter.' She said, the portrait hole opened, and Larissa followed Luna inside. She wasn't paying attention to the blue decor of the room, scanned the room for Tony, she saw him, and went over to him.

'Excuse me Scott?'

'Black, what are you doing here?'

'I've been asked to find out what the schedule for Quidditch practice is for the other houses, as our captian is a little late on scheduling.

'Oh okay, here.' He said, grabbing a piece of parchment and writing down the times for Ravenclaw's Quidditch practice.

'Thanks Scott.'

'Any time Black.' He said, Larissa said good bye to Luna, and then she went to try and find a Hufflepuff.

* * *

'Larcus!' She yelled

'Er, hi Black.'

'Hi, do you know where I might find Bartell?'

'He's probably down at the quidditch pitch why?'

'It's a long story, thanks for the help.' She said running down to the pitch, leaving Kate Larcus standing staring after her. She reached the pitch and imedietly saw Jake Bartell, flying.

'What do you want Black? You haven't been sent to spy on us have you?'

He was the most Un-Hufflepuff Hufflepuff Larissa had ever met

'No, I was mearly sent to find out your practice times, so ours don't clash.'

'Christina, go and get a copy of our schedule for Black here.' A pretty sixth year girl nodded and went inside to get a copy. She then came back out and handed a piece of parchment to Larissa.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

She ran back up the hill, and back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it,**

**TheDarkMistressBellatrix - How do you read so quickly? Thanks for reviewing most of my chapters :)**

**Please Review**

**-Lissa XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter of the night :-( it would have gone up sooner, but i had to go to have dinner, and i just finished it!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Midnight Discovery

Harry had only worked out when the first DA meeting would be - Monday (today was Sunday,), but he hadn't planned any others yet. Hermione thought, that it would have been best if they didn't have a set schedule anyway, that way it wouldn't be too suspicious. That was where her ingenious plan of communication came in to action. She held out a galleon to Harry, (Ron thought she was giving out money).

'Excellent?' Harry asked, looking at the galleon in Hermione's hand

'Look,' she demonstraited how harry could change the date and time on his, and how all the others changed too and heat up.

'Um,'

'You change the date and time on yours, it changes on ours. That's when the next DA meeting is.'

'Oh, excellent.' He said taking the coin in Hermione's hand

'Where are the meetings going to be held though?'

'Liss and I were going to explore tonight under the cloak.'

'Oh, okay,' Ron had a hurt expression on his face, Hermione pulled him away before Harry could notice though.

* * *

Larissa crept into the Gryffindor fifth year boys dormitory, that night at half past midnight. Before she was hardly in the door, Harry put his arm around her waist, and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp of suprise as he dragged her out of the room. He took her hand, and they silently went down the stairs, and under the invisibility cloak, out into the corridor.

'Don't scare me like that Harry.'

'Shhhh. I solemly swear that I am up to no good.' He whispered. 'All clear.' They wondered the castle for a while looking for somewhere that would fit about twenty five people in, all practicing magic. They walked past a wall once.

'Filtch is coming.' Harry hissed in his god sister's ear, they walked passed the wall (twice).

'I know a short cut, go the other way.' Larissa whispered. (Thrice). A door appeared,

'In here.' She whispered, they went through the door and into a room.

'That was close... We still need a place that we can practice in though. A place that can hold twenty five people, all preacticing spells.' Harry said. The contents of the room dissolved, and were replaced by... Well, exactly what Harry had asked for.

* * *

'You've found the Room of Requirement.' Hermione said, as she listened the next day.

'The what?' Ron asked

'The Room of Requirement! That's where I was last year when, you know...'

'Sirius was put in Azkaban.' Harry finished for her, he knew she still felt guilty about not believing that he didn't murder Pettigrew.

'Yeah,' she said softly

'Right, I think it's time to get the coins out, don't you Harry?'

'I think you might be right Hermione.' Harry took his coin out of his pocket, and put in the date and time of the first meeting.

'I think we should go and investigate.' Hermione said, as she went out of the common room. They all followed her, to where she had just gone inside the Room of Requirement. Hermione pinned up the 'Dumbledores Army' member sheet, and she picked up some parchment that had just appeared, along with a quill. She gave it to Harry, instructing him that he needed to make a list of things to go over, and lessons to plan. So the four of them spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement, making lists of this and that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Dumbledore's Army

Luna skipped out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the corridor, her dirty blone hair flying out behind her. She skipped down the stairs, and out of the front door, into the grounds of Hogwarts. Luna was just about to go down to see the Unicorns that Professor Grubbly-Plank had for the third years lessons. Just as Luna had reached them, and her hand was out streached to stroke one, her pocket suddenly felt very hot agaist her leg. She let her hand fall, and reached into her pocket, and pulled out her hot, glowing galleon. Luna imedietly saw (she was in Ravenclaw for a reason) that it was her DA coin, and Harry had put in the date and time of the first meeting. Luckily she had run into Larissa and Hermione earlier on, so she knew to where they would meet, before Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Larissa would show every one where the Room of Requirement was, and how to get into it. Luna smiled, put the now rapidly cooling galleon back in her pocket, and lifted her hand once more, to stroke the patiently waiting Unicorn.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Army_

_Members: 35_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Larissa Black_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Amelia Saunders_

_Catherine Joest_

_Emily Carner_

_Will Fawley_

_Matth Rea_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Katie Bell_

_Susan Bones_

_Terry Boot_

_Lavender Brown_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Cho Chang_

_Marietta Edgecombe_

_Michael Corner_

_Colin Creevy_

_Dennis Creevy_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Lee Jordon_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Alicia Spinnet_

The list for Dumbledore's Army was long. Harry was very nervous, as he wasn't naturally a leader. But having to teach thirty four people... He would have Hermione and Ron to help though. Larissa wouldn't be much help, as she was only a third year, but she was encouraging Harry, and helping with finding spells in books with Hermione.

* * *

Larissa, Amelia, Catherine, and Emily made their way down to the Forbidden Forrest. Ron had been a put skeptical about Harry's choise of meeting place, but Hermione had insisted that it would look very suspicious if thirty five students from three different houses gathered somewhere. The students from the different houses didn't normally interact that much with each other, so it would indeed, look suspicious. They went through a couple of trees and found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Will, and Matthew already there with a few other students that Larissa didn't know the names of. So after introductions, the rest of the DA had arrived and in small groups in their houses, they followed Harry's instructions and went up to the RoR. Larissa, Amelia, Catherine, and Emily went first so Larissa could open the room. She then hid under Harry's cloak and told the students what to do when they came up. She was glad that they would only have to do this once.

Once everyone was in the RoR Harry stood on a chair that had suddenly appeared next to him and tried to quieten every one down. Larissa picked up a whistle that had appeared next to Harry and blew it. Everyone stopped. She handed the whistle to Harry.

'Thanks.'

'No prob.'

'Right, so welcome to the first meeting of the DA. Today, I'll just be assesing your abilities, and if you have any questions just ask me, Hermione, Ron or Larissa. Every one line up, and we can practice dis arming.' He motioned to Hermione, and she went up to the front with Harry where they demonstraited how to dis arm.

'Larissa, and Terry.'

Larissa went up and looked at Terry Boot, who was at the other end of the room.

'Expelliarmus!' he said, and Larissa's wand shot out of her hand. She glared at him, and then picked it up.

'Okay, so pair up, and who ever manages it first out of you both, go over to the right side of the room. The other, the left side.

Larissa went over to Amelia, and they practiced

'Expelliarmus.' Amelia whispered so that it was barely audiable, and she did the wand movement almost behind her back, so that it still looked natural but sutbly. Larissa's wand again was ripped from her hand. She didn't have the heart to glare at her best friend.

'Great technique Amelia.' Harry said as he passed by. She went to stand on the right side of the room, while Larissa went to stand on the left. Larissa was soon joined by half of the others, and she watched as Harry told the other group to do the same again. He then came over to help the group that Larissa was in.

'Show me how you're doing it.' He said to Fred, he moved along the line and then finally got to Larissa. 'Show me,'

Larissa took hold of her wand and said 'Expelliarmus,'

'You're flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this. Expelliarmus' He said placing his hand over Larissa's and doing the wand movement.

'Expelliarmus.' Larissa said

'Better.' Harry said with a smile 'You'll get the hang of it soon, don't worry.'

Soon the lesson was over and Harry blew the whistle, and the room fell silent once more. 'Great. We'll meet again soon, keep your coins on you, but don't spend them. SInce we're going to be moving quite quickly in these lessons, if you or I feel you need any help with anything, just let me know and I will help you, or get someone to help you. So, I will see you all soon.'

Everyone said their good byes and left the Room of Requirement until the next DA lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Yay the first DA lesson! Did you like it? I got the names of the members from Wiki I think, and then added my characters in. **

**I thought I'd made Larissa a bit too perfect so I decided that she should struggle with some of the spells.**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapter!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 10 - It Is I... Larissa Black

Out of the Charms class room, Larissa saw Harry walking towards the staff room carrying Hedwig. She asked to go to the loo, and went out to him, just as he was on his way back to class.

'Harry,' She whispered 'What's wrong with Hedwig?' Harry walked over to her, the letter still in his hands

'She was intercepted, and she got hurt.'

'Is she okay?'

'Professor Grubbly-Plank says she'll be fine.'

'Good.' Larissa grabbed the letter from Harry's hands, and frowned

'That's Dads writing, you've been talking to Dad and you didn't tell me?'

'Sorry.' Harry said sheepishly.

* * *

The next morning, when the owls arrived there was a letter and small package for Larissa. She removed them from Nero's leg and opened the letter.

_Dear Lissa,_

_Here you are..._

_You can't just say something like that and leave us hanging!_

_Love Dad xxxxxxxx_

_PS Mum says hi_

_I do not. I say, I miss you sweetie and love you. xxxxxxx_

Larissa smiled, typical Dad, trying to write for Mum. She then opened the package, it was a shard of Mirror, with the edged magically smoothed so she wouldn't cut herself. She put it in her pocket, along with the letter and then finished her breakfast.

* * *

George took a coin out of his pocket, and saw it glowing.

'Freddie?'

'Yeah?'

'The next DA meeting's been set.'

'Excellent George.'

* * *

Harry blew on his whistle and the students in the Room of Requirement fell silent.

'Hello again every one. Today, we'll be practicing the charm Accio, now that most of you can do Expelliarmus. Remember if you feel that you need help, just tell me. Larissa, if you would.' For some reason, Harry always used a student to demonstrate the spell

'How will this help us?' Terr Boot asked 'It's a summoning charm.'

'Well, we're starting out small. And this saved my life last year once from a Dragon and once from Voldemort, along with Expelliarmus.' Terry didn't say anything.

'Accio, Whistle.' Larissa smirked, as Harry came flying towards her (the whistle was around his neck).

'Right,' Harry said, rubbing his neck. 'We need some small objects for summoning.' Some small objects, such as a rubber duck and a small box appeared on a few tables.

'I want you to line up, and summon one of these items. Start with the small things and work your way up.' Everyone lined up at the farthest table that had the small items on, and then worked their way up until they were summoning cushions.

'Great work everyone.' Harry said, and he dismissed them.

* * *

Larissa went up to her dormitory and gave Snowbelle a quick kiss, before pulling out her two way mirror.

'Sirius Black.' It glowed but no one came.

'Sirius Black. Dad.' Still no one came

'Bellatrix Black.' It glowed and Bella's face appeared in the mirror.

'Hey sweetie.' Bella said smiling.

'Hey Mum.'

'How's school?'

'No better than it was. Although the DA is going great.'

'The what?'

'The DA. I still need to tell you about that, but we'll have to wait until Dad's here. Where is he?'

'I think he's using the fire to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.'

Larissa got up and walked down to the common room. Before anyone would hear her coming she said

'It is I... Larissa Black!' Before rushing down to the fire.

'What was that for?' Harry asked

'Mum told me, Dad was down here talking to you. I didn't want him to leave.'

'How did Bella tell you?' Sirius asked

'Oh hi Dad.' She said and then held up the two way mirror. 'I was just talking to Mum. Harry, have you told Dad about the DA yet?'

'No, I was just about to when you came in.'

'Right. Mum, listen.'

Okay.' Harry started 'So, Voldemorts back, and no one believes us. Umbridge isn't teaching us anything in DADA, so we made a group. Called the DA, it stands for Dumbledore's Army, since you said that Fudge thought Dumbledore was forming an army.'

'Harry teaches us all sorts of spells for defending ourselves.' Larissa said, knowing Harry would be uncomfortable with saying that

'Wow,' Sirius said 'That's brilliant.'

'It's also illegal.' Bella said

'Oh, come on Belle, it's not doing any harm...' Bella shook her head, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I stole (borrowed with out asking) the title of Ch15 from the Ootp. I do not own it.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED _

_FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."_

_"This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

_"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

_"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."_

_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_

_Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody._

_Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence," said a Ministry insider last night._

_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."_

_(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)_

'I can't believe this.' Larissa said

'It's outrageous!' Hermione added

'I know.' said Harry

Ron however, had a huge grin on his face.

'What?' Hermione asked

'I can't wait to see her inspect McGonagall,' Ron said happily 'Umbridge won't know what's hit her.'

'Well, come on.' Said Hermione getting up 'If she's inspecting Binns's class, we don't want to be late.'

'Bye.' Larissa said 'We'd better go to Care of Magical Creatures.' Larissa and her friends made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures where they found Professor Grubbly-Plank.

* * *

'Right, today we will be studing Unicorns. They prefer a womans touch, Unicorns. Girls come over here, boys stay over there for a while.'

Larissa waved to Will and Matthew, as she, Amelia, Catherine, and Emily joined the other girls and Professor Grubbly-Plank by the Unicorns. Grubble-Plank showed the girls how to stroke the Unicorns how they liked it best.

'The adults are white, and the babies are pure gold. They don't get their horns until they are two. Come on boys, come and see if they'll let you stroke them.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, sorry it was short, but I try to keep the chapters between 600 - 1000 words and the article took up over 500. **

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Snape being inspected! Sorry It's so short...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Snape' Inspection

'You will notice, that we have a guest with us today.' Professor Snape said in his low sneering voice. Larissa saw Professor Umbridge sitting in a dim corner, a clip board on her knee. 'We are continuing with Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you ledt them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - insrtuctions are on the board. Carry on.'

'How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?' Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice

'Fourteen years.' Snape replied, his expression was unfathomable

'You applied first for the Defence Against The Dark Arts post?'

'Yes.' Snape said quietly

'But you were unsuccessful?'

'Obviously.' Snape was staring at the wall, and he hadn't moved his gaze

'You have regularly applied for the Defence Against The Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?'

'Yes.' Said Snape, barley moving his lips, he looked very angry.

'Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?'

'I suggest you ask him.' Snape said jerkily.

'Oh I will.' She said with a sweet smile

'I suppose this is all relavent?' He asked, hiss eyes narrowed

'Oh yes. The Ministry wants a thourgh understanding of the teachers' - er - backgrounds.'

* * *

'No Quidditch practice!' Angelina cried when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Larissa, and Amelia came into the common room after dinner that evening.

'I kept my temper!' Harry said, horrified 'Angelina, I swear, I -'

'I know, I know,' She replied miserably 'She just said she needed a bit of time to consider.'

'Consider what?' Ron said angrily

'She's given the Slytherins permission,' Larissa added

'Why not us?' Ron said. They could imagine how much Umbridge was enjoying holding the threat of no Gryffindor Quidditch team over theri heads and could easily understand why she would not want to relinquish that weapon too soon.

'Well,' Said Hermione 'Look on the bright side - at least now, you'll have more time to do Snapes essay!'

Ron stared at Hermione 'No Quidditch, and extra Potions. Thats the bright side?!'

* * *

'Go and stop them.' Larissa said, she was sick of hearing Hermione sighing, and grinding her teeth.

'I can't. They're allowed to eat them themselves, and the other students are allowed to buy them, as long as they're not proven dangerous. And it doesn't look like they are.'

Larissa looked over, to see Fred and George demonstrating the effects of a Puking Pastil.

'I don't understand why they only got three OWLs each,' Harry said

'They only know how to make things that are no real use to anyone.' Hermione said

'No real use?' Ron said 'Hermione, they've made about twenty six Galleons already.'

Larissa put her charms essay in her bag, and picked it up 'I'm going to bed. Night.' She walked up the stairs and dropped her bag on the floor next to her bed. She got into her night clothes and brushed her teeth. She then got into bed and had too move Snowbelle from laying across her neck three times, before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I got that idea, because when we first got our dog, Molly she always used to lay across my Mums neck.**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please Review**

**-Lissa XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I realise that I need to develop the characters of Ami Cath Em Will and Matt, so here we are.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 13 - If it's not okay, it's not the end

'Shall we go then?' Larissa asked Amelia

'Sure.' Amelia replied. They headed for the Room of Requirement, Harry had told them to help each other, as Amelia needed help with the summoning charm, while Larissa needed help with disarming. They soon arrived and the door apeared, they both stepped into the room that they usually went in weekly, for their DA lessons. They decided that Larissa would go first in helping Amelia, and then Amelia would help Larissa. Once they were finished they went back to the common room to show Harry their progress.

'Expelliarmus!' Larissa said, and Amelia's wand flew out of her hand. She went to pick it up, and then said

'Accio essay.' and Ron's essay, that was thown on the table flew to her hand.

'Excellent, both of you.' Harry said.

* * *

'I'm board.' Matthew said, later on.

'Lets play a game,' Emily replied

'What should we play?' Catherine asked

'We could play a truth game?' Amelia suggested

'What, like twenty one truths? Or never have I ever?' Larissa said

'Yes, can we play twenty one truths?' Matthew asked

'Okay, lets go upstairs.' Larissa said. They went up to the girls dormitory, only to find that it was magically locked. They went up to the boys dormitory and told them that theirs was locked. They sat on the beds and started.

'One, two...' Larissa said

'Three, four, five' Emily said next

'Six.' Amelia continued

'Seven, eight, nine.' Matthew said

'Ten, eleven twelve,' said Will

'Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.' Catherine finished, and then it went back to Larissa

'Sixteen,'

'Seventeen, eighteen, ninteen,'

'Twenty,'

'Twenty one.' Matthew finished.

'Okay, Matt... What are you most afraid of?' Amelia asked

Matthew blushed slightly 'Wasps.'

'Why?' Amelia asked

'Because, when I was five we had a wasps nest outside my bedroom, and we didn't know it was there. One day I came in, to dind my room crawling with wasps. I got about six stings.' He winced

'One, two, three...' He started

'Twenty one.' Amelia said

'What question would you be most afraid of answering?' Larissa asked with a smirk

'Who I have a crush on,' she whispered.

Larissa smiled slyly 'Now we know what to ask you next.'

Matthew looked at her 'Sometimes, I swear you should be in Slytherin.'

'Ah, well, my Mum was a Slytherin.'

'One...'

They continued for a while, learning new things about each other, until it came to Amelia's turn again.

'Who do you have a crush on?' Larissa blinked innocently, 'you can just whisper it to me.'

Amelia nodded, and went over to Larissa. She whispered a name into her ear before blushing furiously. Larissa's jaw dropped when she heard. She then smiled.

They played into the night, until they were struggling to stay awake.

'We should probably go to bed now.' Emily said with a yawn.

'Okay,' Catherine said, so they went along to their dormitory, to find that it was still locked. They tried unlocking charms but it wouldn't budge. They went back down to the common room. Will then came down, just as his other two dorm mates went up to the dormitory.

'Why are you girls still down here?' He asked

'Our dorm is still locked for some reason. Will beckoned for them to come, and they went up to the boys dorm. He pulled Matthew out of his bed, so he fell on the floor

'Hey!' he said 'What was that for?'

'The girls are still locked out. So we, being gentlemen.' Causing Matthew to snort 'Are letting them sleep in the beds.'

'Where will you sleep?' Larissa asked

'Yeah, where will we sleep?' Matthew asked, getting up from the floor.

'We'll manage.'

'We can sleep at the other end?' Matthew asked, it was evident that he did not want to sleep on the floor.

'Yeah,' Larissa said.

'Fine,' Soon they were all settled in bed. Larissa was in Will's bed, Amelia was in Matthew's bed, Catherine was in Toby Hernage's bed, and Emily was in Samuel Berver's bed. Larissa soon heard soft snores, and the breathing even out of the ocupents of the room. She sat up.

'Liss?' Will asked, noticing that she wasn't asleep

'Did I wake you?' She asked

'No, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I was just thinking,'

'About what?'

'Do you think there will be a war?'

Will thought for a moment 'I think, a war will be inevitable, but every thing will be okay in the end.'

'How do you know it will be okay?'

'If it's not okay, then it's not the end.'

Larissa snuggled back down into the covers 'Good night Will,'

'Good night Larissa.' he murmered back.

* * *

**A/N: So... Like it? Hate it? I will be working hard to go into the characters of Ami Cath Em Will & Matt. Hopefully you have a better idea of what Will is like, at least.**

**Please review!1**

**-Lissa XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sooo... The degree is probably wrong, but i was doing it from memory.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Educational Degree Number Twenty One

Harry took out his DA galleon, and set the date and time to later that day. Across the common room he saw, Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina Johnson take out their coins and look at them. Harry smiled, and went to the Room of Requirement to get set up. He had dragged Hermione along with him and on the way had found Larissa. Ron was in detention, so they would have to do with out him until the actual lesson.

Hermione got out her list and pinned it up on the notice board. She then made some cushions appear, she and Larissa set them around the room, in different places so that everyone could practice stunning. This took a while, to make sure that there was enough spots, for every one to work in pairs at the same time, but not be too crowded. Larissa could have sworn that she saw the DA room (as they were now calling it) expand.

Once every thing was set up, they left the DA room, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way, they passed the wall which was being used to display the Educational Degrees. There was a new one.

_Educational Degree Number Twenty One_

_All student groups of more than three students are hence forth disbanded. And must seek approval from the High Inquisitor if they wish to form the group again._

'She knows.' Harry muttered 'How can she know?'

'I don't know Harry,' Hermione said soothingly

'We're not going to stop are we?'

'Of course not!' Hermione said

'Shhhh, keep your voice down.' Harry hissed at her.

'Harry! Harry!' a voice came

'Hello Colin.' It was Collin Creevy

'Are we still on for toni-' he had Larissa's hand over his moth before he could finish

'Don't you _dare _finish that.' She snarled at him 'And yes, we are.'

'Sorry.' He said going away

'Scary you are.' Ron said, he had just come from detention and had seen the encounter.

'As I said, I have Slytherin in me. Only one person in my entire family except for me was in Gryffindor.'

'You're still scary.'

'Come on, we'll be late soon.' Harry said, ushering them in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

Once every one had arrived, and Hermione had checked the list, Harry began.

'Hi every one. Today, as you've probably gathered, we will be doing stunning. Ron, if you would? Stupefy!' Harry sent Ron flying into a pile of cushions. 'Ennervate. Stunning is like a Wizards bread and butter, for the victim can only be unstupefied, for want of a better word, with the Ennervate spell. Today I will be teaching you both. The incantation is Stupefy.' Harry did a wand movement, 'And this is the wand movement. Ennervate.' He then did a different movement with his wand. He then paired them up and told them to work on it.

'Stupefy!' Amelia shot at Larissa, and she fell back on to the cushions. 'Ennervate.'

'Excellent Amelia, Larissa you try.' Harry said, as he passed them

'Stupefy,' she said, and Amelia stumbled backwards, but didn't fall.

'Don't worry, keep trying.' Harry said before he moved to look at Luna and Neville.

'Stupefy, stupefy!' She said, but Amelia, kept stumbling backwards and not falling.

* * *

'You seem to be struggling with offensive spells. Are you okay with defensive?' Harry asked her later, after the meeting. Harry stupefied Hermione,

'Ennervate.' Larissa said, and Hermione instantly woke up.

'Hm, you seem to be okay with defensive. Maybe Amelia could help you?'

'Okay Harry.' She went up to Amelia, and they went to the Room of Requirement together.

'You just, flick your wand to the left, and then down.' Amelia said, 'and say Stupefy, more confidently, with more force.'

'Okay, Stupefy!' she said flicking her wand to the right and then down. 'Stupefy!' She said again, this time flicking her wand to the left, and then down.

Amelia, fell onto the cushions. Larissa grinned before saying 'Ennervate.'

'Brilliant.' Amelia said.

'Do you really fancy-' She was cut of by a Silencio charm from Amelia. She countered it

'No one's going to hear us.'

'Yes I do, well I think I do.'

'Why?'

'You only say that 'cause he's your friend.'

'He's yours too.'

* * *

**A/N: Are you getting a better idea of Amelia's character? I hope so**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to TheDarkMistressBellatrix for this idea,**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Detention

'Now, you will kindly hand in you're essays at the front' A sickly sweet voice said from the front of the class room. Larissa raised her hand. 'Miss Black?'

'I didn't do my essay.'

'Why is that?'

'Because I don't think that having an understanding of the work, will help prepare us.'

The whole class went silent. 'Help prepare you for what?'

'Every thing that's out there.'

'There is nothing out there.'

'You-Know-Who is out there.'

'No, he isn't.'

'_Yes _he is. Harry saw him, and faught him.'

'Mr Potter is lying.

'Don't call Harry a lier.'

'That is what he is.'

_'He is NOT a lier!'_ Larissa shouted

'Detention, Miss Black. My office, later this evening.'

* * *

Larissa knocked on the door of Umbridge's office later that evening, knowing what was to come.

'Come in.' Umbridge said, as Larissa opened the door. 'You're going to be doing some lines for me today. With a special quill of mine.' Larissa swallowed, not letting any emotion show on her face.

'What do you want me to write?'

'Lets see... you didn't do your homework, you lied, and you yelled at me. You can do the same as your friend Mr Potter. I must not tell lies.'

'I didn't know you told lies Professor, but admitting to it, is the first step.'

'Now, if you please.' She said, handing her the quill. She didn't know it, but Larissa inwardly smirked, she knew that what she had said had infuriated the Professor.

Larissa sat down, and rested the blood quill on the parchmet. She then began to write _I must not tell lies_ over and over. Cutting gashes in her hands, and writing in her own blood.

* * *

'Sirius Black' Larissa said into her two way mirror before making it full length. She was in the Room of Requirement, and she needed it to be sound proof, so it was.

'Hey Liss,' Sirius said

'Hello Larissa,' Bella said, coming into view next to him.

'Hey.'

'Anything happen at school?' Bella asked before Sirius could say anything

'I got my first detention.'

'Why?' Bella asked, a worried look on her face, Sirius however was smiling and trying to hide it from his wife.

'For not doing my homework,'

Sirius' grin vanished

'On porpose.' She smirked at her father

'Why?' Bella asked

'Because, it was for Umbridge, hold on let me move this mirror.' She got up and moved the mirror to where it was easier for her to see her parents.

'What's that?' Bella asked, her eyes narrowing

'Whats what?'

'That, on your hand'

'Oh, um nothing, I just cut my hand is all.'

'Show me' Larissa sighed and held up her hand to the mirror. Her mother gasped and her father's eyes widened.

'She used a blood quill on you?'

'Yeah,'

'Why didn't you tell us strait away?'

'I didn't want to worry you,'

'Why does it say I must not tell lies, if you didn't do your homework?'

'Well, I didn't do my homework, I yelled at her, I supposedly told lies, and cheeked her.'

'How did you cheek her?' Sirius asked

'Well, when she decided what she wanted me to write, she said 'I must not tell lies.' indicating for me to write that, but I said 'I didn't know you told lies Professor, but admitting to it is the first step.'

Sirius chuckled, and Bella gave him a disaproving glare.

'Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anymore, and Harry's got one too.'

'I'm writing to McGonagall.'

'Muuum,'

'If she's tourturing the students someone needs to know.'

'I have to go to meet Amelia now, she's helping me with stunning.'

'How's the DA going?' Sirius asked

'Great, I'm struggling a bit with offensive spells, but defensive spells are fine.'

'Great, you'd better meet Amelia now. Bye'

'Bye, love you'

'Love you.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: What's got Draco's wand in a knot?**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Wouldn't you like to know?

'Malfoy!' Larissa yelled,

'Miss Black, if you would not shout inside please.' Professor McGonagall said, as she passed

'Sorry Professor.' She ran over to Draco

'What? Oh, it's you.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She snapped

'Oh nothing.' He snapped back

'Thinking of joining the Inquisitorial Squad?' She sneered at him

'Not really, but now that you mention it…' He smirked at her, in all truthfulness, he was going to join before his cousin said anything.

'What's got your wand in a knot?' She asked coldly

'Oh nothing.' He snapped the same way he had before

'Fine. Don't tell me then.'

'What are you and Potter up to?' He said with a hint of desperation in his voice

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'Tell me.'

'Hmmm, let me think about tha- NO.' Draco glared at her, before storming away.

'Draco, Wait!'

'What now?'

'I was just going to ask you what you wanted for Christmas.' Seeing Draco's surprised look she added 'We are cousins you know, we should get each other presents.'

'Whatever you want to get me, I suppose I'll get you something that girls like.'

'Um, okay, well bye then.' She turned and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Once she was there she started to think of things to get her friends and family for Christmas. A trip to Hogsmeade, was needed. She went to the notice board, and looked at the Hogsmeade times

_Trips to Hogsmeade_

_1995 – 1996_

_9 September_

_23 September_

_14 October_

_28 October_

_11 November_

_25 November_

_9 December_

_23 December_

_13 January_

_27 January_

_10 February (Valentines Substitute)_

_24 February_

_9 March_

_30 March_

_13 April _

_27 April_

_11 May_

_25 May_

_8 June_

_22 June_

'Oh good, there's one the day before my Birthday! Oh, um Christmas right… that's the day after tomorrow! And if there's any I don't get I can get them just before Christmas on the 23rd.' She said quietly to herself.

* * *

'When can the next DA meeting be?' Larissa asked Harry quietly, when he had returned to the common room, from wherever he was.

'We could do one later? No one has anything on a Thursday, Hermione?' he asked

'No one has anything on Thursday' she confirmed. Harry took out his coin and changed the date to that day, and went strait to the room of requirement.

'No one will come for about half an hour, but we should make sure that you guys will be able to help any one if they need it.'

'Okay Harry, what are we doing?'

'Erm, lets do the patronus charm.'

'Okay, Expecto Patronum,' Hermione said and a silver otter shot out of her wand, and danced around her

'Expecto Patronum.' Ron said, and a wispy Jack Russell Terrier shot out of his wand and chased Hermione's otter around the DA room.

'Expecto Patronum.' Larissa said, and a silver mist shot out of her wand, but then vanished

'What's your most powerful memory?' Harry said

'When I found out Bella was my mother?'

'Try it.'

'Expecto Patronum,' A silver mist shot out of her wand, and started to take the form of a tiger before vanishing.

'Try another,'

Larissa closed her eyes, concentrating on last year, when she and her mother had come home to find her father in the kitchen. 'Expecto Patronum!' She said, and A silver wispy tiger shot out of her wand, the other two patronus' cowered from the Tiger, and then disappeared. Harry produced his stag, and it and the tiger ran around the room a few times before vanishing, as the first few people came into the DA room.

'Hey Lissa, Harry, Ron, Hermione.' Amelia said, as she, followed by Catherine, Emily, Will, and Matthew came into the room.

'Hey,' Soon, everyone was inside and Harry had told Larissa to help Matthew, as he was struggling to make his patronus take shape.

'What memory are you thinking of?' She asked him

'When I first came into the castle,'

'Why that memory? What makes it so special?' She asked, she thought that if she could discover what was so special about that memory, then she would be able to help him either make it stronger or find a stronger one.

'It was the first time I'd felt completely happy in a while.'

'Are there any others?' Larissa asked gently

'Well, I was awfully happy when my parents got back together,'

'Try it,' she said with a soft smile, she put her hand on his arm, as he raised his other and cast the Patronus Charm. A mist shot out of his wand, and from it, emerged a huge eagle, it flew around the room, flapping it's majestic wings slowly as it glided.

'Well Done!' Larissa said, giving him a quick hug, before going to tell Harry.

'Amelia, what's your patronus?' Larissa asked, when most of the people had left

'A dove,' she said casting the Patronus Charm with ease, and Larissa watched as a small silver dove circled the room.

'Cathy?'

'Gazelle.'

Soon the room was filled, with Patronus animals. They all evaporated, and then Harry said,

'We'll only have one more lesson before Christmas.'

'Oh,' Larissa said sadly, but she knew that they would have many more lessons after Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Coincidentally, did you know that Jack Russell's are known for chasing otters?**

**I hope you liked it,**

**Christmas soon... **

**Please Review**

**-Lissa XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Im on holiday right now, Ive written the next chapter and will post it tomorrow, and then I will try to update as often as I can. I think I'm coming back on Wednesday. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Did You Kiss?

The next Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow, but today Larissa had Care of Magical Creatures first.

'Where are Ami and Cathy?' Larissa asked Emily just before they headed down.

'I think they've already gone down with Will and Matt.'

'Should we go down now then?'

'Sure.' They walked down to Care of Magical Creatures together, and were currently learning about Hippogriffs. Professor Grubbly-Plank had two Hippogriffs with her, their names were Sandy, and Nugget. They took it in turns to bow to, and stroke each Hippogriff.

'When's the Hogsmeade trip?' Catherine asked Larissa later when they were back in the common room.

'Tomorrow.' She replied

'We can do our Christmas shopping!' Amelia said, joining them.

'Hey, Harry!' She called over to her god brother who was sitting across the room with Ron and Hermione, he looked over to her.

'When's the next…' She trailed off, and went to whisper in his ear 'DA meeting?'

'Um, we could do one later, everyone's free on Fridays aren't they?'

'But we only had one yesterday!'

'I know, every one goes home for the holidays, next weekend. So we would have had to do it next Thursday or Friday anyway.'

'Oh, well yay then!' Harry surreptitiously took out his DA coin and changed the date and time. They saw, a few people's hands fly to their pockets but they knew better than to take the coins out in full view of everyone, (Colin Creevy had to give his brother Dennis a whack, so that he wouldn't take his out though).

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the common room, and Larissa motioned to her friends to follow her. They were all soon inside the Room of Requirement, and setting things up. When everyone had arrived, Harry blew on his whistle and every one in the room fell silent.

'This is the last time we'll be meeting until we come back from the Holidays, so I thought there's not really much point in starting anything new, so we'll just go over what we have already done. Line up please.'

As he instructed, they all lined up. Hermione was first, and she said the spells.

'Expelliarmus.' Harry's wand flew out of his hand, she moved on to the next spell. 'Accio book.' Harry had placed a few items on the floor next to him, and a book flew to Hermione as he picked up his wand. 'Stupefy!' Harry froze, and landed on some cushions that had appeared behind him. 'Ennervate.' Harry woke up and smiled at her, 'Expecto Patronum,' A silvery otter danced from her wand, and ran around the room happily before vanishing.

It was Larissa's turn next, she was a little nervous about the offensive spells though. She pointed her wand at Harry, 'Expelliarmus!' she said, and Harry's wand tugged a little, before it removed itself from Harry's hand. It wasn't as good as when Hermione did it (Harry's wand flew from his hand) but Hermione was a fifth year, and Larissa was only a third. 'Accio bottle.' She said, and a water bottle came flying towards her, she caught it, and then put it down beside her. 'Stupefy!' She said, her voice didn't waver, although she wasn't sure that it would work, but Harry fell onto the cushions apparently unconscious. 'Ennervate,' she revived him. She concentrated on coming through the front door and then hugging her father for the first time in a year, after seeing him so broken in Azkaban, there being a smile on his face. 'Expecto Patronum,' she said and a misty silver tiger came from the tip of her wand, and ran playfully around the room.

After Harry had finished assessing every one's progress over the term, he started to talk again.

'Well done, all of you. You've done brilliantly, I couldn't be more proud.' Every one clapped him, and he clapped for them back.

'I'll see you when term starts again then, have a great Christmas if I don't see you again.' After every one had said good bye, Larissa saw Harry walking up to Cho, who was standing by the mirror. She smiled, and walked out of the DA room.

'Did you kiss?' Larissa asked as soon as Harry came back into the common room, grinning stupidly. Ron and Hermione sat up at once.

'Well?' Ron asked

'Erm, yeah.'

'How was it?' Ron seemed to want to get every detail

'Wet.' Harry replied, 'because she was crying.'

'That bad at it are you?'

'I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Besides, Cho's always crying these days.'

'Think a bit of snogging would cheer her up wouldn't you?'

Larissa shook her head, smiling, and went up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, **

**please review **

**-Lissa XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Christmas shopping!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Christmas Shopping

'Draco!'

'Black,' he said, flatly

'What?'

'Calling me Draco now are we?'

_What? _Larissa was very confused now, 'What?'

'Yesterday you called me Malfoy, now you're calling me Draco.'

'Does it matter? You call me Black,'

'That's different,'

'No, I don't see how it is.'

'Fine, Larissa. Happy?'

'Whatever,' she said walking away; she would never understand Draco Malfoy, ever.

* * *

'Christmas Shopping...' Matthew said, as though the whole idea was terrifying.

'Come on!' Amelia yelled to him, he was falling behind the rest of the group, going over his list of presents to buy in his head.

'Coming,' he said half heartedly.

They went to Honeydukes, Zonkos, a Quidditch supply shop, and a few others, before they finally went to a robe and accessory shop.

'I need a dress to wear at Christmas,' Larissa said, 'My old one is too small.'

'Me too.' Said Amelia, they looked at dresses for a while, then they went to try on a few robes.

Larissa came out of the changing room, in a red dress, with a couple of layers at the bottom to make it look some what ruffled.

'It's nice,' Will said, he was being the judge, as Matthew refused point blank to say what he thought of different dresses ('I'm NOT doing something like that!'), and the girls were trying on.

Amelia came out in a baby pink glittery v-neck dress that finished just above the knee, that complemented her golden blonde hair nicely.

'That's pretty,' Matthew said, before realising what he had said, he flushed pink and turned away.

Emily exited the changing rooms, in a deep green dress with tiny emeralds across the neck line, and waist.

'Pretty,' Will said,

Catherine then came out in a deep violet dress that flared out at the bottom just above her knee.

'I like it,' Will said, Larissa went back into the changing room, but the other three girls bought those dresses.

Larissa returned in a midnight blue dress, that fell to her knees, it didn't have any gems or glitter on it, but it seemed to shimmer as she moved. Larissa's black wavy hair fell to her waist, went with the dress perfectly.

'You look beautiful,' Will said. Matthew scoffed.

'Thank you. Do you think I should get it?'

'Definitely,' he replied.

She went back into the changing room and took of the dress. She came out and on her way to the counter, saw a pretty flower for her hair.

'It's charmed to turn into what ever flower you want, it's real, and never dies, and it also repels bees and butterflies. It costs fifteen galleons, are you interested?' The shop assistant asked,

She stared longingly at the flower, which was currently a pale pink rose, and shook her head. 'If I get the dress, I didn't bring enough money.'

'Okay,' She said taking the dress from Larissa. 'That will be twenty seven galleons then please.'

'That's a lot,' she said taking out her purse

'It is made from the finest silk,' Larissa paid for the dress, gave the flower a last longing look, and walked out of the shop, and they started to head back to Hogwarts.

They were all laden with bags, so they all immediately went up to their dorms, and put their shopping away, and put the presents that they had bought, in hidden places. Larissa put hers in a secret compartment in the bottom of her wardrobe.

She quickly joined the others downstairs in the common room, and they soon went to dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I remembered half way through thag Harry doesn't go back with the Dureys at Christmas so sorry if there is anthing that suggests that he does. I'm doing this on my phone so sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Bertie Botts Every Flavout Test

It was the last day before the Christmas holidays, and the students and teachers of Hogwarts alike were frantically finishing packing, or trying to stay out of every one's way if they were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas.

Larissa has packed a few days in advance, and was just putting the last things in her case, like her toothbrush and night clothes. Snowbelle was asleep in her cage, and Larissa was excited to go home, (it was Christmas, who wouldn't be excited?). Remus was probably already at 12 Grimmauled Place, and Harry would be coming with Larissa back home for the holidays too.

Larissa took her trunk down to the common room and put it with all of the other Gryffindor third year trunks, all of which would be magically transported to the Hogwarts express about ten minuets before they left Hogwarts. She then went back up to their dorm and picked up Snowbelle's cage carefully, trying not to wake her sleeping cat. Larissa put that on her trunk, and went up to the boys dorms.

'You guys finished yet?' She asked, standing in the doorway looking at Will and Matthew.

'Nearly,' Matthew said

'Almost,' Will said. Larissa walked to the Gryffindor fifth year dormitory and went over and sat on Harry's bed.

'Done yet?' She asked looking in Harry's trunk at his crumpled up clothes. 'Honestly Harry, you should fold your clothes, and you Ron.' She added, going over to Ron's bed.

Ron shooed her away, and she went to stand by the door. 'You guys better get finished soon, we'll have to leave in a while.' And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

Larissa walked around outside for a while before it started mildly snowing. She walked for a bit longer, before deciding that it was much too cold and heading back to the castle.

Every one was gathering in the Great Hall, preparing to be led to the Hogsmeade trian station where they would board the Hogwarts Express and go back home.

She joined her friends, and they chatted for about five minuets and then the teachers came in.

'I hope you all had an enjoyable term, and I wish you all a very happy Christmas.' Dumbledore said, they were then led by the teachers to the Hogsmeade station.

* * *

'Anything off the trolly dears?' The lady with the sweet trolly came round to their compartment,

'A chocolate frog, and a pack of Bertie Botts please,' Larissa said. She went to sit down, while the others bought sweets too.

'Right,' Larissa said, opening the pack of beans onto the pull out table. 'Lets play, the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Test game.'

'Okay,' Ron said, Harry covered up Ron's eyes, and then with out looking he took a purple bean from the pile. 'Grape,'

Hermione covered her eyes and picked a grey bean and winced as she put it onto her tongue 'Pepper,'

Larissa covered Harry's eyes with her hands and Harry took a dark green bean. 'Watermelon,' he said, as Larissa took her hands off of his face.

Larissa, with her eyes covered, managed to pick one of the exact same colour as Harry's, but it was a completely different flavour 'Spinage,'

The game proceeded like this until everyone had had at least four turns, and the pile of beans was steadily decreasing in size.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express came to a hault, and the passengers stood up in excitment. They were all anticipating seeing their families,

Larissa stepped off of the train quickly followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Will, and Matthew. She looked around the platform for her parents, and saw Remus there smiling at her. She grinned and ran to hug him, she got a few funny looks from people who had known Remus as Professor Lupin. She then saw Sirius and Bella and went to hug her parents. She looked back at Remus, who was awkwardly having conversations, with some students that be used to teach.

Larissa went back up to the train, ans saw her friends who had jusy come back from greeting their families, and collected her trunk and Snowbelle. She hugged and said good bye to her friends.

She went back to her parents, and they let Remus suffer for a bit longer, before Larissa went to relieve him.

'Come pn Remus, we really should be going,' Larissa took Remus' hand ans he gave her a greatful look.

'I thought you'd never come,' He said, before they ran through the wall and got into the car and drove home to 12 Grimmauled Place.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked,**

** remember thay ideas are always welcome**

**so are review ;)**

**-Lissa XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday... we left Shrewsbury at two and got back at six. We then had dinner, and I did my piece for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, and I was exausted. So to make up for it, I will either do two today, or two tomorrow.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Extendable Ears

For the rest of the day, Larissa and Harry had wandered around aimlessly about the house, and chatted about nothing in particular, that was, until the Order members started arriving.

They heard the umbrella stand in the hall be knocked over, and they knew that Tonks had arrived.

'Hey, Tonks!' Larissa said, beaming, she rushed over to give her friend a hug.

'Wotcher Lissy,' Tonks replied

'Hello Nymphadora,' Remus said, coming into the hall

'Don't call me Nymphadora Remus.' Tonks said, her hair turning a little red. Remus smiled and walked back into the dining room, without correcting himself.

'Hello Tonks,' Harry said

'Wotcher Harry,'

'Larissa! Harry!' Bella called from the upstairs hall.

'Yeah?' Larissa called up the stairs

'Say hello, then it's time for bed.'

'Fine.' Larissa grumbled and, she and Harry said hello to every one and then went upstairs to bed.

Larissa sat up in bed, she wasn't tired at all. She looked around her dark room, and an idea suddenly popped into her head. She carefully got out of bed and put on her slippers and dressing gown, before quietly rushing out of her room, and into a room down the hall that Fred and George usually stayed in. Her eyes scanned the dark room, and she started pulling open all of the draws looking in them. With no success, she then looked under the bed, again, it wasn't there.

She looked over at a painting on the wall, and remembered something from when she was younger.

_'Lissy! Come here, we've got something to show you,' Fred said, grabbing Larissa's hand and pulling her into the room that they stayed in normally._

_'Watch, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,'_

_'Okay, I won't tell no one.' She replied smiling_

_'Good, you'd better not, not even when you're older.'_

_'Never.' She replied shaking her head_

_'Okay, watch,' George took the painting off of the wall, and behind it was a hole. They had hidden all sorts of things in there, including sweets and things that their mother had confiscated. _

Larissa took the painting off of the wall, but before she could, the painting quietly asked for a password.

'Erm, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.' The portrait allowed itself to be taken off of the wall, and inside it was a collection of WWW products. She saw a skiving snack box, extendable ears, fake wands, and so much more. She grabbed up an extendable ear, and put the portrait back onto the wall.

Larissa dashed into Harry's room, and shook him awake. 'Harry!' she whispered excitedly 'Look,' she held up the extendable ear to him,

'Where did you get that?'

'I found it,' she replied vaguely.

Harry got up and they crept onto the upstairs landing and reeled down the extendable ear, and under the door.

'Arthur, you're on guard duty, for the first week back, Nymphadora, you're this week, and Remus, next week.' Moody said

'Okay, but Tonks and I can't be caught there, or we'll loose our jobs.' Arthur replied

'I know that,' Moody continued, 'We will take precautions, but if the worst comes to the worst, it needs to be protected from Voldemort, and that is much more important than any job.'

'We know Mad Eye,' Tonks said,

'Under NO circumstances, can he get it, or the world will be doomed. We must do absolutely everything we can to stop him.'

'Nymphadora, isn't there somewhere you should be?'

'Oh, right. I'll go do guard duty then. And don't call me Nymphadora Mad Eye.'

'Do the Imperturbable Charm on your way out will you?'

'You think Harry and Lissa are using extendable ears?'

'This eye can see through doors.'

Harry cursed silently, and Larissa bit her lip, they had forgotten about Moody's magical eye. They quickly reeled up the ear, and quietly ran back to their bedrooms, panting, Larissa put the extendable ear back in Fred and George's room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it,**

**Please Review**

**-Lissa XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is today's chapter, the last one was yesterdays chapter. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Love, Me xxx

Larissa woke up with a jolt, and looked around. She saw, that there were a few owls in her bedroom, with packages and cards from her friends. She sat up, and realised what had made her wake up, one of the owls had dropped a package in her lap. She took all of the packages and cards off of the owls legs, and put them on her bed, she then sent her friends presents and cards off with their owls. She turned to the bed and saw that there were six packages when there should have only been five.

She picked up the first package, and looked at the card, it was from Amelia. She opened it, and smiled, it was a pretty necklace with dark blue jewels on it, it would match her dress perfectly. She continued to open the packages from her friends and then got to the last one, she looked at the card and it read

_Dear Larissa,_

_Have a great Christmas, I hope you like this_

_Love, Me xxx_

Larissa opened the package, and she gasped, it was the charmed flower for her hair, from the robe shop. She carefully laid it down next to her other presents, and went to have a quick shower, she washed her hair, and then came back into her bedroom, she was thinking about who could have sent her the flower, it had to be someone who was in the shop, when they went to buy the robes. Who was there? Apart from her friends, she could remember a few people, but she couldn't really remember names or faces. It was a mystery.

She dried her hair, and brushed it, before putting on her dark blue dress, and she put on the necklace Amelia had gotten her, and changed the flower to a blue hibiscus, which in effect, was purple, but it went well with her dress.

Her long ebony wavy hair, fell to her waist, and she smiled, happy with how she looked, she walked into Harry's room.

'Happy Christmas,' She said creeping up behind him

'Happy Christmas, Liss,' He replied

She went into Remus' room,

'Happy Christmas Lissa, you look nice'

'Thanks, happy Christmas Remus,' she gave him a quick hug, and then went up to her parents room.

'That's a pretty dress Larissa,' Bella said when she saw her daughter come into their room, 'Did you get it in Hogsmeade?'

Larissa nodded 'Happy Christmas,' She gave her parents a hug, and then went back to her room to wait until everyone was ready.

* * *

Larissa soon heard, Remus and Harry go down to the living room, so she went down too. They sat, and chatted for a while, until Bella and Sirius came in and they started opening presents.

Just as they finished, the door bell rang. Larissa went and opened it, and said hello to the Weasleys, and Hermione.

'Don't you look lovely Larissa,' Molly said, giving Larissa a bone crushing hug, 'Harry dear,' she said, giving him one. Once they had all said hello's and Happy Christmas's, they sat down, and opened the presents that the Weasleys (including Hermione) had brought for Larissa, Harry, Bella, Sirius, and Remus and the Weasleys opened theirs from the Blacks, Remus and Harry.

Kreature prepared Christmas Lunch (much to the displeasure of Hermione), and after they had eaten it, they all felt slightly sleepy, and felt like they had eaten much too much.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I do know who sent the package, and, No, I am not going to tell you. Mwahahahaha, lolz**

**Please review (reviews are love,)**

**-Lissa XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, this updating everyday thing (since I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment) seemed easy... that was when I had six chapters backed up... I couldn't post yesterday, cause my mum had a friend round for the first half, and i had to entertain my 7 year old sister... **

**Then I spent 4 SOLID hours in a boiling hot room with no fan, drawing HP fanart... Why?... I still dont know...**

**At least i now have 9 fanarts instead of 2. I don't normally feel in the mood to draw, so i had to grab the chance while i could...**

**So that left me mentally drained, (it takes a lot of concentration).**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 22 – The Concept of Trust

It was three days after Christmas, and the joy of it, was still subsiding. They had nine days left of the decorations, before they had to come down, (it was in the Black's blood to be superstitious.) But Fred and George, would still occasionally charm some piece of furniture to sing Christmas carols. The Weasleys were leaving today, and they were collecting all of their belongings, which had somehow scattered themselves around the house, in the few days that they had been their.

Ron and Hermione were bickering, as usual, and Fred and George, were annoying Molly, by using magic for every thing and anything that they could.

'Fred, bring Ginny's bag down, will you?' Arthur asked. Fred apparated upstairs, and unfortunately, apparated back down with the overnight bag, just as Molly walked in.

'FRED! How many times must I tell you? Just because you can use magic, doesn't mean that you have to use it for everything!' Molly shouted at him.

'Crookshanks,' Hermione called, scanning the room for her cat. Larissa came hurtling down the stairs, holding a fat ginger cat in her arms, and thrust him at Hermione.

'What happened to your hair?' Hermione asked

'That cat did.' Larissa replied, turning on her heel, and dashing back up the stairs to fix it.

_'Why is Ginny's h-AAAGGHHH!' Larissa screamed, as Hermione's cat leapt onto her head from on top of the bookshelf. _

_She prized the cat off of her head, and looked into the mirror. She glared at Crookshanks, before picking him up and running down stairs._

Larissa picked up her brush, and brushed out her hair, so it was like it was before Crookshanks messed it up. She then picked up Ginny's hairbrush, that she had been about to pick up, and went down to return it to her.

Soon, the Weasleys and Hermione were all ready to go, and every ones overnight bags were in the car, that Arthur had borrowed from the Ministry, did they actually leave. Once every one had said their good byes, Larissa and Harry watched, as the car drove into the distance.

{xxx}

The next evening, there was an Order meeting, Larissa dragged Harry along, to wait in the hall with her, for every one to arrive, so they sat there for twenty minuets before Moody arrived.

'Hello Potter, Black,'

'Hello,' Larissa said shyly, although she loved the Order meetings because every one came, the only person she was close to was Tonks, and she had known her, her whole life. The other person, that she had gotten to know quite well was Kingsley.

'Hello Kingsley,' she said, as he came in

'Hello Larissa, Harry.'

They said hello to a few more people, and then they waited. Tonks was the only person that hadn't arrived yet, she wasn't usually late. In fact, she usually made a point of getting there early, so she wasn't late, and to chat with Larissa, and the Order members.

'Hey Tonks,' She said

'Hey,' Tonks replied, her hair wasn't its usual bubble gum pink; it was brown, and straggly.

She walked into the dining room, and Larissa and Harry waited outside to try and hear something.

'Sorry, I'm late,' Tonks said

'You're here now,' Moody said 'So that's all that matters.'

'Hello Tonks,' Remus said

'Remus,' She replied unusually coldly, that was most unlike her. She was normally a bubbly, friendly person, who could sometimes accidentally be over-friendly, she didn't usually speak coldly, to anyone.

'What's up with her?' Larissa mouthed at Harry. Harry shrugged, they listened at the door more, but they couldn't hear anything. Moody must have put a silencing charm on the door.

'They don't trust us at all.' Larissa complained, once they were up in her bedroom.

'Well,' Harry said, 'If they did, we would be down there listening, wouldn't we?'

'Yes... well... that's not the point!'

They talked for a while, and started to plan the next few DA lessons, and then the meeting was over and they had to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I'll try and do another chapter today to make up for it, but no promises okay?**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I just bought a time turner! brand new, 18k gold plated and everything £1.99 on ebay! and my friend Catherine, just bought a bronze one (cause the one like mine was like £150) for £40...**

**here is todays chapter - the last was yesterdays**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Back Again

A week had passed, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. There had been another Order meeting the day before, Larissa and Harry, still had yet to uncover the mystery of Tonks' strange behaviour. They weren't concentrating on that at the moment though, they were too excited about going back to Hogwarts.

When ever they went back to school, after being at home, Larissa always felt conflicted. She was super excited to be going back, but then felt guilty about wanting to leave, because she then wouldn't see her parents for a while.

Normally the excitement won though, and soon they were sitting in a compartment, with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, and they were waiting for Larissa's friends to join them.

After a while, they were all squashed into the compartment, and Hermione had Crookshanks on her lap (mainly to keep him away from Larissa, who still glared at him, every time she saw him,) and Snowbelle was moving from lap to lap, and was sleeping on Luna's at the moment.

They had to take it in turns to change into their robes, with six outside and six in changing, because when you squish twelve people into a compartment, and two cats, well...

{xxx}

After the feast, before Larissa went and grabbed Draco's sleeve

'What?' He snapped, and then realised that it was her

'Did you like your Christmas present?'

'Yeah! Thanks, did you like yours?'

Larissa frowned 'I didn't get mine.

'Wha-Oh! Oh, right, now I remember! I wanted to give it to you in person.' He said very quickly 'To see your reaction.'

Larissa smiled 'Night Dray,'

'Night Larissa,' He smiled at his new nickname, and walked out of the great Hall.

{xxx}

The next morning, Larissa had Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws.

'Hagrid!' Larissa shouted, running over to him

'Hello Larissa,'

'Where've you been? What happened to you?' She asked worriedly, looking up at his face, that was bleeding, cut and bruised all over.

'Did Harry tell yeh? Where I wen'?' He whispered, bending down

'Yes, you've only just got back?' she whispered back. Hagrid nodded. 'And they did this to you?' She said softly

'Erm, no, not exactly...' he replied vaguely, 'class is starting now anyways, I'll talk to yeh later, bring Harry, Ron, and Hermione with yeh.'

'Okay Hagrid.'

{xxx}

They went down to visit Hagrid later that evening, only to find Professor Umbridge, there.

'I am ordering you to tell me where you've been.' She said

'I told you, I've been away for me health. Bit o' fresh air,'

'Yes, as Game Keeper, fresh air must be awfully difficult to come by.' She replied curtly. She came out of the door, and sprayed some of her sickly sweet perfume around the door, making Ron gag.

They went inside Hagrids hut, and he made them a cup of tea, then they all sat down at Hagrids round table.

'Did you find the Giants?' Harry asked

'Yeah,' they questioned him further, but didn't get many answers, he seemed reluctant to tell them.

'Come on Hagrid!' Ron said, 'You tell us about the Giants, and Hary'll tell you how he was attacted by Dementors.'

Hagrid choked into his tea, and dropped the steak that he was holding over his eye onto the floor 'Whaddya mean?!' he asked 'Yeh're not serious?'

'Yeah, two of them showed up in Little Winging, and then the Ministry expelled me,'

'WHAT? You we're expelled?'

'Tell us about your summer, and I'll tell you about mine.'

* * *

**A/N: I would have done Hagrids tale, but... I didn't want to copy it out of the book cause that would've been boring...**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Remember that if you ever have any idea's that you would like to happen in the S&L series, just tell me and i will try and fit it in because this is as much your story as it is mine (not that I'm giving you ownership of it or anything). Remember that.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 24 – The Bite of a Snake

Larissa was woken up in the middle of the night, by Professor McGonagall going into the girls dormitory down the hall. She got up, and crept out of the door to watch.

'Lissa?' Ginny asked quietly reaching out to her, Ginny's face was very pale and she trembling slightly

'Oh, come on then Miss Black.' McGonagall said, and she lead them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'Professor, what's going on?'

'How close are you to the Weasleys Miss Black?'

'Very, why?'

'It's Arthur, Professor Dumbledore will explain,'

'What's happened?' Larissa persisted

'I'm not entirely sure,' They went up to the office, to find Harry and the rest of the Weasleys there.

'Lissa,' Harry said, 'What're you doing here?' Larissa shrugged, and inclined her head slightly towards Ginny

'-Found by the right people.' Dumbledore was saying to a man in a portrait, who nodded and walked out of it.

He started pacing, and muttering things to himself, Harry then interrupted

'LOOK AT ME!' he yelled 'What's happening to me?'

'You asked to see me Headmaster?' A cold voice said from behind them

'Ah Severus, I'm afraid this cannot wait, not even until morning.' Professor Snape nodded, and grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him out of Dumbledore's office

'May I ask what Miss Black is doing here?' Dumbledore asked McGonagall

'She is very close to the Weasleys and Miss Weasleys felt it comforting to have her here.

'Ah, well, you shall all floo to Headquarters, to wait for news from Molly. I believe Sirius and Bella will look after you sufficiently.' He said, addressing the Weasleys and Larissa

'Harry will join you later, once Professor Snape is finished.'

They nodded, and Larissa took a handful of floo powder from the pot.

'Grimmauled Place.' She said, and the green flames swirled around her, and she appeared in the living room of her house, crashing into the table as she stumbled out of the fireplace.

Hearing the noise, Sirius came into the living room, his wand drawn. 'Lissa,' he said in astonishment, Ron appeared in the fireplace and Sirius shot his daughter a quizzical look

'It's Arthur, I'm not sure what's gone on, but Professor Dumbledore told us to come here, and Harry will join us later when Snape's finished what ever he's doing with him.' Sirius growled at the mention of Snape's name.

{xxx}

It was hours after Harry had arrived that they finally heard anything from Molly. Bella picked up the owl, and read allowed her note.

_'Dad is alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as I can. Mum.'_

'Still alive...' George said slowly 'But that makes it sound...' He did not need to finish the sentence, every one in the room was thinking what he had just voiced.

They stayed up for a while, for Sirius and Bella knew that none of the children would be able to sleep now. at about four in the morning Molly flooed in and announced that Arthur would be okay. Every one was so relieved, and the tension, that had once been so thick that it could have been cut with a severing charm, disappeared completely. They all went to sleep for a while, and then woke up again, hungry for breakfast. Harry asked to have a word with Sirius, and Larissa watched, as they went out and into another room.

{xxx}

It was just after lunch, and they were all visiting St. Mungo's, to see Arthur. The Weasleys, Harry and Larissa went in first, and then the Order members came in.

The Weasleys were all terribly sad when they had to leave, and go back to Hogwarts (a first,) but they went home, and flooed back to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope i did okay, since Liss wasn't there when Harry had the dream, i had to do my best, and when Harry and Sirius were talking, Harry was telling him about how he thought he was becoming bad and all that what-not.**

**Please Review *Puppy dog eyes* (just cause i can!)**

**-Lissa XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Nice little surprise in this one for you, I'll have to create a poll won't I? You'll see what I mean once you've read the chapter. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Dobby and Mippy

Larissa walked back up to her dormitory, carrying some sweets that she had bought from Hogsmeade earlier that morning. Snowbelle leapt off of the pillow, and rubbed around Larissa's legs. She bent down and scratched under her chin, Snowbelle purred. Larissa picked up her cat, and put her sweets down on the bed. Snowbelle looked over at the sweets, and sniffed them, she then looked up at Larissa and tilted her head slightly, and meowed.

'Hungry are you? Come on then,' She picked up her school bag, emptied all of the books onto the bed, she then plopped Snowbelle inside, and headed for the kitchens.

'Hello Miss,' squeaked a little house elf, loudly, seeing Larissa arriving

'Quiet Mippy,'

'Mippy doesn't do what Dobby tells her,' she said back

'You're Dobby?' Larissa asked, carefully putting down her bag

'Yes Miss?'

'I'm Larissa Black, I've heard all about you from Harry.'

'Harry Potter?'

'Yes, He's my god brother,'

'Harry Potter is so kind, and noble, and brav-'

'Quiet Dobby,'

'Dobby doesn't do what Mippy tells him.'

'What can we do for you Miss?'

'My cat, Snowbelle seems to be a bit hungry, could you give her something to eat please?' She carefully lifted Snowbelle out of her bag, and sat her on a chair,

'Yes Miss,' Mippy squeaked, and ran off to get some cat food.

She soon returned, with her hands full of cat food,

'I don't think she'll want that much, I left some sweets on my bed, I just have to go and put them away before my friends eat them all, I'll be right back.'

'Okay Miss.' Mippy squeaked, opening one of the cans, and putting it onto a plate.

{xxx}

Larissa soon returned, and was greeted by her cat, who rubbed around her legs purring.

'She did eat all of them Miss!' Mippy said, gesturing to all of the empty cans of cat food. Larissa frowned,

'Snowbelle,' she said accusingly 'You shouldn't have eaten that much, you'll be sick.'

Snowbelle just purred some more, and Larissa put her in her bag, and deposited her in the dormitory. She then went to the Library

'Madame Pince?' Larissa asked quietly

'What?'

'Is the Library full of books on _just _magical subjects, or are there other things too?'

'Yes, of course there are other things, now off you go.'

Larissa didn't need telling twice, she quickly walked towards a bookshelf, and started looking for a book. She soon found it, and read through it soon finding what she wanted.

{xxx}

Larissa went up to the owlery, and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum, and Dad,_

_Things are going well at school, I still need to ask Harry when the next you-know-what is though, things have been very busy here, I can't believe that it's nearly February, the next Hogsmeade trip will be a Valentines one! We went to Hogsmeade earlier, and I got some sweets,_

_But what I really wanted to say, was, I looked it up in the library, and she's got all of the symptoms, I think Snowbelle's pregnant!_

_Lots of love Larissa xxxxx_

* * *

**__****A/N: SUPRISE! I don't know why this didn't occur to be before, anyway I've thought of it now so, the only thing left to do is create a poll for name idea's, **

**and while i do that, you guys can - review, please?**

**-Lissa XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sooo long overdue, but i have been super busy (obsessing over my new favourite movie). Yeah, when i watched Sweeney Todd i didn't know it was an 18... I was just desperate to watch it, and since i watched it three days ago, I have had the songs in my head 24/7 (3) I go to sleep with one in my head, I wake up with one in my head.**

**I even have Pirelli's Miracle Elixir in my head right now! and i can't tell my mum i watched it since im 13, but i have asked if i can read the book, and she will give me an answer tomorrow! It is quite handy though, since I just sing epiphany when i get mad at my sister, and then we both end up laughing so that's quite good. **

**I've also been editing S&L (1) and adding chapters in, making it make more sense and blah blah, and of course fixing my mistakes. And it was my sisters 8th birthday on Sunday, and we went to my Grandma's house yesterday, so she could have more prezzies. So yeah, I've been pretty busy.**

**Okay enough of me talking...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Valentines Day

February had rolled around, and it was the Valentines Hogsmeade weekend. The whole of Hogwarts was celebrating it earlier than usual, so that they could go to Hogsmeade with one another. The mood of the students and teachers was variable, they would either be in a very good mood, or a very bad mood.

Larissa awoke rather early, and saw that on her bed side table was a Valentines card for her. She picked it up, and looked at the front. It had an adorable illustration of two fluffy bunnies together on there surrounded by little glittery hearts. She smiled and opened it, it read:

_Be my Valentine Larissa?_

_Meet me on the astronomy tower tonight at midnight on the real Valentines day._

_Love Me xxx_

She closed the card, as Amelia began to stir. Slowly the other girls were waking up, and after she had said good morning to them, Larissa went down to the Gryffindor common room, putting her Valentines card in her hand bag.

Harry was in a good mood, since he was going to Hogsmeade with his girlfriend Cho Chang, who had been his crush for the year previous. Larissa had convinced him to tell her about the Valentines day in his second year.

They were all due to leave for Hogsmeade in a minuet, so Harry went to meet Cho, while Larissa joined her friends and they walked over to the crowd of students that were going to Hogsmeade.

'Hey Larissa.' Draco said, coming through the crowd of excited giggling fourth year girls.

'Hi Dray,' Draco smiled at the use of his new nickname.

'So... Get any Valentines cards?'

She blushed slightly, and took the card out of her bag, and showed it to him.

'You carry it around in your bag?' he smirked

She flushed darker, and stuttered 'Well... I-I-No, I mean yes, maybe.'

'Settling for maybe are we?'

She glared at him, and he laughed, they said goodbye and Larissa went back to her friends.

'Where did you go?' Matthew asked, seeing her return

'I was with Draco,' she said casually

'You don't actually like him do you?' he asked incredulously

'He is my cousin, and he isn't as bad as everyone thinks.'

'But he called Hermione a you-know-what loads of times.' Ron said, joining in on the conversation

'Oh Ron, it really doesn't matter,' Hermione said, pulling him away.

They were soon interrupted, by Professor McGonagall leading them to Hogsmeade.

{xxx}

Larissa waited anxiously over the next few days, waiting for it to be Valentines day, and she really had absolutely no idea who he was, but she was desperate to meet him. But soon enough it arrived.

Larissa had to wait a while before she could go up to her dormitory and lay down in bed. She laid here for what seemed like hours, before the Amelia and Catherine came up to bed, and it must have been around eleven when Emily finally came up. She waited for Emily's breathing to even out, and she knew that she was asleep along with the other girls. Larissa crept out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing her hair, and getting ready.

When it was ten to twelve, she made her way out of the common room, and up to the astronomy tower, she had to hide from Mrs Norris a few times, and the last time, she had to hide in a broom cupboard that she had to magically unlock, before continuing.

Larissa climbed the stairs to the tower, finally about to meet the person that she had been wondering about since Christmas. She stopped on the last step, and taking a breath of the cold night air, she stepped up from the last stair, and took a few steps forward.

She looked around, trying to see if there was anyone hidden in the shadows, but it was very dark, the moon was barely a slither, and the stars didn't give off much light.

'Your late, my pet, I thought, for a moment, that you weren't coming.' He said, she felt a flicker of annoyance, she was no one's pet, she was no one's property. But his voice, a cold drawl, that she would recognise anywhere, and she found that she didn't mind.

**A/N: Aggh CLIFF HANGER! And if I feel mean, (reviews make me happy) then I might make you wait until tomorrow to find out who it is! Or... If I am feeling super nice (and guilty about leaving you for a few days) then I shall finish the next chapter now (which i will probably do anyway) but I might post it today... (*Hint Hint*)**

**I didn't want this to happen until next year, but otherwise it won't really make sense, so it kind of had to happen now, anyway she's my age so... I'm sure she'll be fine...**

**Please review **

**-Lissa XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay, Thank you for reviewing TheDarkMistressBellatrix, I shall reply to your review properly in a moment, I decided to post this, because I don't want to keep you in suspense, but please tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Pointless Things and a Quiet Observer

Larissa turned around to face him. 'Draco?' She asked incredulously

'Yes, my pet.' He purred, coming over to stand by her. She intertwined their fingers and they sat down on the edge of the astronomy tower, gazing up at the stars.

'Dra-' she began, but he placed his finger to her lips, and she fell silent.

Larissa wasn't sure how long they sat there, but she rested her head on Draco's shoulder, and she felt content, sitting there with him. She soon found herself trying to resist the sleep that she kept threatening to drift into, but the next thing she knew was that, she was awake, on the hard floor of the astronomy tower.

She sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light, when she noticed that Draco was asleep on the floor next to her. She smiled, noticing that they were far from the edge of the tower, so he had had the sense to move them away from the edge so they wouldn't fall off once they were asleep.

Draco's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked at Larissa, she was looking at the sun rise, a few strands of her ebony hair glistened a sort of golden colour in the sun, she looked around at him and smiled.

'Morning Dray,' she said,

'Good morning my pet.' He came over to her, and snaked an arm around her waist, she blushed a little, and he kissed her on her cheek.

'No one can know, they won't approve.' She said, turning to look at him,

'We'd better get back, before anyone notices that we've gone,' Draco said, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, and they both left the astronomy tower, going separate ways.

Larissa dashed into the Gryffindor common room, and rushed up the stairs and got into bed. She pulled a spare night dress out of her draw, and put it on under the covers, so that she could pretend to be asleep easily.

{xxx}

That day, she tried to catch Draco's eye in the Great Hall, and in corridors, but he finally slipped a note into her hand when he passed her, on her way to charms.

_After lunch, forest._

After lunch, she made her way down to the Forbidden Forest making up some excuse to her friends. Once she was there, she was greeted by Draco, who took her hand and pulled her slightly further into the forest. He sat down on a log, and gestured for her to sit down too. They sat there for a while, talking about pointless things that they would only remember for a while, before they had to go to class. He kissed her on the cheek, and they parted ways, catching each others eyes and smiling subtly, so that no one would notice.

{xxx}

The next few days were much the same, they would meet in the usual spot, and talk for a while, but Emily soon grew suspicious, she wasn't a very talkative girl, which sometimes made you forget that she was there, but she was also very observant.

'Lissa?' She asked one evening, and motioned for her to go up to the dormitory. Once they were there, she asked, 'Where do you keep going every lunch time?'

Larissa mentally cursed, for being as obvious as to go every lunch. 'I'm just, erm,'

'Don't lie.'

'You can't tell anyone. ANYONE. Understand?' Emily nodded, 'I'm meeting Draco,'

'Why can't I tell anyone that? You always talk to him anyway,' Larissa bit her lip, and Emily's eyes widened, 'Unless you're together, as in a couple.'

The look on Larissa's face gave her away,

'Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.'

Larissa smiled gratefully at her, before they went to rejoin everyone downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo Whaddya think? Who were you expecting it to be? Was this a surprising person? **

**Please review **

**-Lissa XD**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile to name the little kitties (=^_^=)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: An extra long chapter for you, which is 1,007 words. I just realized that Lissa doesn't have a middle name, so going along with the star tradition, i chose Carina since it is a constellation. The end of this chapter was quite fun to write, and i literally have no idea where that came from,**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Dragon and Dragon.

The rest of February was packed full, Larissa was soon getting behind on her homework, what with giving up most of the lunch time break to meet her secret boyfriend. She really did wonder how Draco was getting on with it, since he had OWLs, Larissa was glad that she still had another two years to go before she had to take them, Harry and Ron were seriously behind, and Hermione was up to date, no surprises there.

Larissa had a plan. She went to find her boyfriend, but she had no idea where he was. She went down to the Slytherin common room, and waited outside until a Slytherin came out, unfortunately, it was Pansy Parkinson.

'What are you doing here your not a Slytherin, your bloods probably not pure enough anyway.' She sneered.

'I happen to be a Black.' She said coolly, 'I was wondering whether my cousin was in there?'

'Who?'

'Draco?'

She huffed, and walked back into the Slytherin common room, a moment later she returned with Draco.

'Hello my Pet.' He said,

'Hey Dray,' She took his arm, and lead him into an empty corridor. 'I think we should go to Hogsmeade together.'

'Okay,' he replied

'As in together, a couple.'

'What?'

'Draco, you have your OWLs and I'm behind on homework, you can't keep missing study time or you'll fail.'

Draco sighed, 'Okay,'

{xxx}

'Coming Lissa?' Amelia asked, as they walked down to Hogsmeade,

'I can't I'm going with someone else, sorry.'

'Who?' Amelia looked a little shocked

'My boyfriend.'

Amelia's jaw dropped, 'can I tell the others?'

Larissa nodded, and Amelia ran over to their friends, and a second later, they came rushing over to her.

'Who is it Lissa?' Catherine asked,

Larissa bit her lip, 'You might not approve,'

She left them standing there, and went to join Draco, and with a quick wave, they left the others standing there, speechless.

Draco took Larissa's hand, and they walked around Hogsmeade together, Draco was being unusually nice, he even bought her a two chocolate frogs from Honeydukes, since they were her favourite. It was strange to see him acting this way.

After they had walked around enough, they went into The Three Broomsticks, to have a butterbeer. They chose a table right in the middle, and once a few people saw them holding hands, the news that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were dating shot around the school like a wildfire, and they didn't forget to include the age difference between them too.

Soon, they found that no one really cared that Larissa was thirteen and Draco fifteen, or that they were related, or that Larissa was friends with people that Draco hated. Only the fact that they were in different houses.

Larissa and Draco were on their way back from Hogsmeade and he walked her back to the Gryffindor common room, she definitely liked this romantic side of him, and before she went up the stairs to the portrait, he cupped her cheek, and gently kissed her, he then departed, and she was left, feeling like she was in a dizzy dream, she walked up the stairs and into the common room.

Most people from Gryffindor were ignoring Larissa, apart from her friends, for being the girlfriend of 'Such a git' as they put it. Her friends were okay, if still a little shocked, but okay nevertheless. Harry, however, blew up about it later that evening.

'HOW COULD YOU LARISSA CARINA BLACK?' He yelled at her, clearing the common room of anyone who didn't wish to become deaf, in other words – everyone.

'What?'

'DRACO MALFOY! OF ALL PEOPLE!'

'He's been really sweet to me, and he's not that bad.'

'HE IS THE WORST PERSON FOR YOU! HE'S ALSO YOUR COUSIN!'

'My parents are cousins, and so were Dad's parents. What's so wrong with that? It's not like he's my brother.'

Harry backtracked a little, hearing the hurt in her voice. 'I'm sorry Liss, I'm trying to be your big brother.'

Larissa smirked, 'Thou shall carry Thee up to bed.'

'What?'

'You're my big brother, so carry your little sister up to bed,'

Harry rolled his eyes, but it seemed that Larissa was serious, so he put one arm around her back, and the other under her legs, and carried her up to the girls dormitory, and placed her down on the bed.

'And would Thou like Thee to read her a bedtime story and give her a kiss goodnight.' He said sarcastically

Larissa thought for a few minuets

'Well?' Harry asked, sitting down on the bed

'One second Thee is pondering.' She thought for another moment, before saying 'Thou shall do as he offers,

_'Why _are we talking like this?'

'I dunno,'

'You started it.'

'Whatever, now come on then,'

Harry glared at her before grinning. 'Once upon a time there was a little princess who was three years old, and her name was Larissa. She had ebony hair that fell to her waist, and chocolate eyes, that could make your heart melt. One day, a knight came from a far away land, and his name was Dragon.'

Larissa snorted.

'And Larissa's brother Harry wasn't very happy about Dragon coming to take Larissa off to marry, since she was only three. So Dragon lived there in Larissa and Harry's castle, until a real dragon came along and stole Dragon the knight.'

Larissa started giggling.

'So Prince Harry, and Princess Larissa travelled, on the back of a unicorn, to where ever it was that Dragon and Dragon were. Harry summoned his firebolt, and distracted the Dragon who actually was a dragon, while Princess Larissa rescued Dragon who was a person, and they all jumped onto the unicorn's back, and the unicorn started to ride the firebolt, so they flew off, back to the castle, and they lived happily ever after. The end.'

He leant over and gave Larissa a kiss on the tip of her nose, before saying goodnight and going down to the common room.

* * *

**A/N: As i said, no idea where that came from. I came up with the 'if your my big brother, then carry me up to bed' part ages ago, and found it on the notes of my phone, (which is where i look if im stuck) so that just happened.**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello! Sorry... I was a little excited about this chapter...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 29 – The King of the Cats

'Harry?' Larissa asked Harry the next morning

'Yeah?'

'We haven't had a DA meeting for _ages._'

'We had one last week,'

'But that was ages ago.'

Harry grinned, and then he took out his coin and changed the date, they went along to the Room of Requirement, along with Ron and Hermione, and they started to set up.

Students started to arrive, and Hermione looked at the list, to make sure that everyone was there.

'Hi everyone, now there's only three months left of the term, and it's going to be very busy. Fifth years have their OWLs and of the few seventh years that there are, they are doing NEWTS, so I will teach you as much as I can in as little time as I can. We can't take your study time away, but at the same time, we can't be unprepared, it's nearly been a year since Voldemort returned, and he is getting stronger, so we'll begin.'

Harry taught the seventh years some advanced spells, while Hermione taught the sixth and fifth years some NEWT spells, that they would be able to get the hang of, Ron taught the fourth, and third year students some OWL spells, and the second and first years did their best.

Soon everyone had mastered at least two new spells, and Harry was going over everything, with everyone.

They had a few more meetings, that month and it was nearly the end of March.

Back in the common room, Nero came flying through the window, and landed on Larissa's lap.

'Nero, what are you doing here?' She untied the letter, wondering why it hadn't come at breakfast, it read,

_Larissa,_

_Sorry we haven't been able to reply sooner, it's been really busy here, you know why._

_Leave Snowbelle with Pomfrey, until she has her kittens, if she is pregnant. _

_We'll send you a longer letter when there's more time,_

_Love you,_

_Mum and Dad xxxxxx_

She went up to her dormitory and picked up Snowbelle carefully. She looked at her cats stomach, she definitely was pregnant. She took her to the hospital wing and explained to Madame Pomfrey, who said that she wouldn't have kittens being born at Hogwarts, but she would make an exception this just this once, so it had better not happen again. She took Snowbelle, and Larissa made her way back to the common room.

{xxx}

After a few days, Larissa was called into the hospital wing, and she was greeted by Snowbelle, who rubbed around her legs, and purred. She then dashed back off to wherever she had come from, Larissa followed her, and gasped. She saw five, tiny white and ginger, kittens lying down on a blanket, Snowbelle licked each one in turn, and Larissa knelt down beside them.

It was obvious that Snowbelle wasn't happy with anyone close to her kittens, even if it was Larissa.

'They'll have to stay here for the week until they're a bit bigger, but you can come and visit them, your cat will have to stay too.' Madame Pomfrey said, noticing that Larissa was there, she nodded, and reached out to stroke her cats snowy fur.

Larissa came back to visit them, at least twice a day, every day, for the next week until they opened their eyes. She carefully picked one of the kittens up, and placed it on her lap, Snowbelle sat in front of her, watching her every move.

'It's alright Snowbelle,' Larissa said

'You can take them now they've opened their eyes, but they'll have to stay in your dorm. I've got a piece of parchment with what to feed them here, come to me for the food and stuff.' Pomfrey said, coming in, and handing Larissa a sheet.

_Make a nest out of blankets, and put a heating charm on one side, so that they can go to the cold side if they get too hot._

_At 3-4 weeks you can give them small amounts of moistened kitten food 4-6 times a day, along with milk replacement. 6-12 weeks, 4 times a day. 3-6 months, 3 times a day._

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey, for everything.'

'That's okay, I've put a thread of pink wool around the girls necks and blue around the boys, keep them on there until you have named them and can tell them apart, they will grow with the kitten, so they wont get too tight.'

'Thank you.'

She handed Larissa a basket with a few blankets in, she carefully placed Snowbelle inside, followed by the small kittens, and she took them back to her dorm, and put the basket on the bed. She put the basket down, in the corner, next to her bed, and gently heated one side with a charm. She stuck the sheet above the basket, and made the blankets into a sort of nest, and then just sat there looking at them trying to think of names.

She picked one of them up, and looked at it, it had a blue thread around its neck, and was ginger with white socks, and ears.

She decided to see if she could borrow Colin's camera, so she wouldn't forget. She placed him back in the basket, and went down to the common room.

She returned a second later, with Colin's camera. Colin had wanted to see them, so he had come too.

'That one looks like a lion.' He said, pointing to the one that Larissa had previously been holding.

'He does,'

'Do they have names yet?' Larissa shook her head. 'You should call that one Simba.' She gave him a quizzical look, 'From the movie,'

'What movie?'

'It's a Muggle movie, called The Lion King, and there's a baby lion called Simba, and he looks just like him

'Simba, I like it.' She picked up Simba, and Colin took a photo of him, and she wrote it down on a piece of parchment, with the number one next to it.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH Kittens! YAY! My poll is closed, so thank you if you voted, and If i get some reviews, i should be able to do another chapter today? Not that I'm bribing you or anything... **

**Please review,**

**-Lissa XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I know that time is moving pretty quickly now, as it's now nearly july, and it was march like 2 chapters ago, its cause im anxious to get to the part at the end which i am dying to write! once ive finished the whole series, i will go over them, all and fix mistakes, and add chapters in so it makes more sense, and make them longer and stuff, but for now, **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Kittens and Phoenix'

Larissa and Colin had taken photo's of the rest of the kittens, and a family photo, with all of them and Snowbelle too, when they went to Hogsmeade, Colin got the photos printed and gave them to Larissa.

Amelia, Catherine, and Emily had loved the kittens, and between them, had come up with the name Alana, for the kitten that was white with ginger patches on her back. Larissa wrote Alana next to the number two. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had also come to see them, and Hermione had thought of Roo for a little ginger one, with cream flecks in his fur.

So now only two of the kittens remained with out names. She couldn't send her parents a picture of them until they all had names, so she was thinking about it very hard. The male kitten that didn't have a name, was a greyish colour, with a pale ginger tummy. And the female was purely ginger, but had a white tip on her tail. She came up with Nellie for that one, and Wolfie for the other, as he looked like a wolf pup.

She went to the owlery and wrote a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Snowbelle had her kittens! I've put a picture of them in, they're names are:_

_Simba (The Little lion)_

_Alana (White / Ginger patches)_

_Roo (Ginger / White flecks)_

_Wolfie (Wolf Pup)_

_Nellie (Ginger / White Tip Tail)_

_Aren't they adorable? I love them. Colin took the picture, and got it developed in Hogsmeade, as I think that he must be the only person in all of Hogwarts with a camera. Make sure you show Remus and the others when they're there._

_Lots of love_

_Larissa xxxxx_

She tied the letter to Nero's leg, and watched as he flew off into the distance. Time really was going fast, they had already had the first April Hogsmeade visit, but you would only really notice the time flying by, when you looked at the kittens, they really were growing fast, just as Snowbelle herself had done years ago.

They had a few more DA meetings, but Harry said that they would only be able to have them a few times every other week, because of study time, and they were getting through a lot in the DA lessons.

The one person who Larissa had wanted to see the kittens but hadn't was Draco, she brought him into the Gryffindor common room, and took him up to her dorm to see the kittens, they were almost a month old, and on occasion, Larissa would bring them down to the common room, Simba loved the attention the most, and Nellie was a little more cautious and stayed close to Snowbelle and Larissa.

Multiple times, Umbridge had nearly caught them out, so Harry was packing as much into the lessons as he could.

It was now nearly the end of May, and they were in the middle of a DA lesson when their was a slight knocking on the door. Everyone backed away, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there with their wands drawn along with some seventh years.

'Bombarda Maxima.' They heard a sickly sweet voice say, and the wall was blasted apart. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial squad, dragged all of the members to Dumbledore's office. In there, sat a girl sitting in a chair, being questioned by the Minister for Magic.

Larissa saw Cho's eyes widen and she realised that it was Marietta. Hermione was looking guilty, annoyed, and smug. Larissa realised that Hermione must have put a charm, on the piece of parchment.

'See? Proof of what I have been telling you Minister, Dumbledore's Army.' Umbridge said,

'No, it was me!' Harry protested

'How nice of you to shield me Harry, but this piece of parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army, not Potters.'

'I'm afraid we're going to have to take you Dumbledore.' Fudge said, not sounding sorry at all

'Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag, you see I have no intention of going to Azkaban.' And with that, Fawkes flew up above Dumbledore's head, and they disappeared in flames.

'Find him!' Fudge called, and soon, only the students, and Umbridge were left in his office.

They didn't risk having another meeting, and the rest of the month was rather dull with out it to look forward to.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it**

**Please review **

**-Lissa XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been a little wrapped up in writing Embers (my Sweeney Todd fic), and my new forum (link on my profile if anyones interested).**

**Anyway, I'm here now, and heres the next chapter. I hope you like it**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 31 – A New Headmistress at Hogwarts

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Delores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Degree Number Twenty-eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

Everyone in the school seemed to know how Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, and the Minister for Magic and still escaped. How everyone knew was a mystery, as only the members from the DA had been there when it happened. Every one had gathered around the wall to try and read the notice.

Larissa was sitting down by a tree by the lake, when someone came and sat next to her.

'Larissa?' he asked

'Go away,'

'Larissa I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault.'

'Nothings ever your fault, Draco.' She turned away from him,

'How was I meant to know?'

'You weren't, that was kind of the point.'

He went and sat round so he was facing her, 'We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other.'

'Yes, well, how could I have told you about the DA, we were sworn to secrecy. And anyway, you're part of the Inquisitorial Squad. You would have told Umbridge.'

'You know I wouldn't have, don't you?'

'I would have been walking around with 'SNEAK' written across my face,'

He laughed softly, before giving her a kiss on the cheek, and leaving her there to think.

{xxx}

The sky soon started to grow dark, so she went back up to the castle, and into the Gryffindor common room.

'Where are you going?' she asked, seeing that Harry had just come out of the portrait hole.

'Occlumency,' he replied

'Ah, well, good luck.'

'Thanks,'

She waved as he walked down to the dungeons, and she went straight up to her dorm. She flopped onto the bed, and closed her eyes. She soon snapped them open, she sat up, and saw Simba walking across her stomach, she smiled, and carefully lifted him off. She looked at her cats, and had a sudden idea.

She got off of her bed, and walked to the owlery, she picked up a quill and some parchment, and thought for a moment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Umbridge found out about the DA, and now she's been appointed headmaster of Hogwarts! It's awful!_

_Harry's having an Occlumency lesson at the moment, he wishes that he didn't have to do them,_

_I just had a thought._

_I will be able to keep all the kittens won't I?_

_Love Larissa xxxx_

She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't, but six cats was a bit much, and especially as five of them were curious kittens. She tied the parchment to an owls leg, as Nero usually stayed at Grimmauled place, and then turned around and walked out of the owlery as it flew off.

She walked back to the common room, and sat down with her friends, she sat there for a while, but didn't really say anything. She was worrying, she knew that her mother wasn't particularly fond of cats, she soon went back up to her dorm, and picked up Snowbelle, and put her on the bed, she then gathered up her kittens, and put them all on her lap along with Snowbelle and she sat there for a while, until she knew that Harry would be back from his lesson.

She lifted the kittens off of her, but Nellie was a little reluctant, so she picked her up, and went down to the common room.

'Snape's stopped giving me Occlumency lessons, I mean, I'm not complaining but Dumbl-' Harry was saying when she arrived,

'What?' Hermione 'But Dumbledore said you need to have them,'

'Snape thinks that I've made enough progress.'

Larissa could tell that he was hiding something from them, but what?

{xxx}

The next morning at breakfast, Larissa had a letter from Bella.

_Dear Larissa,_

_I know, Mad Eye seems to know what's going on though, and Harry needs to have Occlumency lessons, or the Dark Lord will have free access to his mind._

_About the kittens... Six cats is a lot, and with such a big house they could get lost or hurt and no one would know. We wouldn't be able to summon them, since you cant summon a living thing, in case it hurt them. It would be putting them in danger, you decide what you want to do sweetheart,_

_Lots of love Mum xxxx_

Larissa stared at the letter, she most certainly didn't want her kittens to get hurt, but she didn't know what she would do with them so that she would still be able to see them.

It was Saturday, so she went back up to her dorm and was greeted with some purring from Wolfie, he really did look like a little wolf, she then thought of Remus. Maybe he would like some company...

She looked at the other kittens and wondered what she would do with them, she didn't want to give Wolfie up either.

They were _her _kittens.

But would she be able to look after them?

* * *

**A/N: I have kind of decided what will become of the kittens, but I'm not 100%, so what do you think?**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please Please Please Review **

**-Livvy xxx**

**(That is my new signature for ending chapters XD)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I just realised, that apart from when i updated earlier i hadn't updated for like 7 days! Here's another chapter to make up for it.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Chapter 32 – Friends Are Friends

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the fifth year meetings for career advice, and her friends were off doing something, so she sought out Draco. She went down to the Slytherin common room first, and had to try and guess the password.

'Pureblood,' Nothing happened 'Slytherins rule. Really? Who set that password?' she said as the portrait swung open. She stepped inside, and a few of the Slytherins who hadn't ever really gotten used to the idea that she and Draco were together, stared at her.

'Where's Draco?' she asked Blaise Zabini, he gestured over to the corner where Draco was sat reading a book.

She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'hey,' she said,

He looked up, and smiled at her, 'hey,' he got up, took her hand, and they went for a walk around the grounds for a while. She saw her friends having fun on the grass by the lake, and couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Draco saw the hurt look on her face as she looked at them, and told her to go and talk to them. She smiled gratefully at him, and went over to her friends. They immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

'Hi,' she said awkwardly,

'Where's Harry?' Catherine asked

'Careers meeting,'

'Malfoy's there too I presume?'

'No, the Slytherins have theirs tomorrow with Snape. I just felt like coming over here.'

'Really?' She asked skeptically, but also seemed genuinely surprised.

They looked at her for a moment, they were all being quite cool towards her and she wasn't quite sure why,

'What got your wand in a knot?'

She shrugged.

'Tell me, what's wrong with you guys? You can tell me, we're friends aren't we?'

'Are we though?' Matthew asked, she looked over at him, hurt by his remark.

'Why wouldn't we be?'

'Friends spend time with each other, like we do. You don't spend time with us Larissa, you obviously don't want to be friends anymore.'

'If that's what you think, then-'

'Then what?' Emily said, Emily was normally a quiet girl, but now the only people who were remaining silent were Amelia and Will.

She looked round at them all, and ran back inside the castle, running past Draco, and into the library. She pulled a book off of a shelf and sat down at a table, she opened the book without looking to see what it was, and stared at the words, not reading it.

How could her friends do that to her? She did hang out with them, the last time she did was in the common room a few days before. Although, she didn't speak to them, just sat there. The time before that was... She couldn't remember.

'I'm an awful friend,' she muttered.

'-Want to talk to Sirius,' she heard Harry's voice coming from the table the other side of the bookshelf that she was next to.

_He could use my mirror, although Dad never answers it anymore._ She thought, she then heard Ginny's voice

'Ah, well this is what comes from growing up with Fred and George. You start to believe that anything is possible if you have enough nerve.'

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw Draco behind her,

'Everything okay pet?'

'I'm a terrible friend.' He pulled her into his arms

'You're not a bad friend.' And when she tried to talk again, he continued, 'you're a very good friend.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, why doesn't Sirius ever answer the mirror you ask? Well i do know, but for now you cannot know Mwahaha!**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I'm not too sure what i think about this chapter... I was messaging my friend Catherine on skype, but only for the second half (the part with Draco), but I probably could have done better...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Forgive and Forget

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all very busy with their OWLs so Larissa didn't see much of them, she wished that she had spent more time with her friends in her year, but she hadn't and now she was paying the price. She spent a lot of time in the library, and up in her dorm, playing with the kittens, she was in the library at the moment, and she was doing her foot of parchment essay for charms.

She put her quill down, on the table and put away her things, she then walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione studying, by the looks of things, Ron was reluctant but Hermione was making him, so she waved to Harry, and went up the stairs and into her dorm.

She came in the door, and saw Amelia stroking the kittens, Snowbelle leapt off of the bed, to come and greet her mistress, and Amelia turned around, seeing Snowbelle go over to the door.

'Sorry, I was just-' She began

'Don't worry about it.' Larissa replied, she sat on her bed, and pulled Snowbelle onto her lap, and stroked her.

'You can still stroke them if you like,'

'Thanks,' Amelia, went back over to the kittens, and began to fuss the kittens, as they purred and mewed.

Larissa opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, which didn't go unnoticed by Amelia.

'What is it?' she asked,

'Nothing,'

'I miss the DA, do you?' Amelia asked, breaking the silence

'Like you wouldn't believe, it gives us something to look forward to, and makes you feel like your actually making a difference. Now what have we got to look forward to?'

'I dunno, at least we're more prepared than we were before anyway.'

Larissa smiled, it seemed like she was getting somewhere with Amelia,

'So, how's Matt?'

'Fine, why wouldn't he be?'

'Over that now then are you?'

'What? Oh, um no.' Amelia blushed slightly, Larissa just smirked.

'How're the others?'

'Fine, we're all missing you I guess,'

'Then why did they-'

'We were all kind of hurt by you only hanging out with us when Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Draco weren't available.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'It's okay, you should just talk to them.'

Larissa nodded, and got up, followed by Amelia, she went down to the common room, in search of Matthew, Will, Emily, and Catherine. Larissa soon saw them sitting in a corner talking, they soon stopped once they saw Larissa.'

'Listen, guys, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got wrapped up in everything else.'

They looked at her for a moment, and Will was the first to speak, 'It's okay Lissa, we did kind of over react.'

She sat down with them, and soon it was as if nothing had happened.

{xxx}

It was nearly dinner time, when the whole of Gryffindor common room fell completely and utterly silent. You could hear the individual breathing of each person, and no one was moving, they were all just staring at the portrait hole. Larissa turned around to look, and her eyes widened, sure she had done the same, but she never would have thought that he would do this.

Draco Malfoy was standing just inside the Gryffindor common room.

Larissa got up, and went over to him, it was clear from the looks that people were giving her, that they thought that she had told him the password.

'How'd you get in?' She asked

'Overheard a few first years coming in.' He took her hand and pulled her out of the common room so fast that she only had time to throw an apologetic look at her friends.

He pulled her down the corridor, and then they went up to the Astronomy tower.

'Draco! What are you doing?' she asked, rubbing her wrist

'I haven't gotten to spend any time with you my pet,'

'Draco, you should be studying, for your OWLs, I don't want you to fail because of me.'

'I won't, and I have plenty of time,'

'The exams, are next week!'

'The end of next week,'

She looked at him incredulously, and ran back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving him there without another say in the matter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please review and tell me what you thought**

**-Livvy xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry if the a/n is a little rushed, but these few chapters are the ones i've been waiting for since the begining of S&L 2, and i am desparate to write them**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Out With a Bang

Over the next week, leading up to the fifth years OWLs, Larissa refused to spend any time whatsoever with Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Draco. Draco was getting quite annoyed, but Larissa had decided to ask if he could come and stay with them for a week in the summer holidays as a surprise to make up for it. She was very busy herself, with all her homework, but she was grateful that she was in third year, and not fifth.

Larissa had hardly heard from Sirius and Bella, but understood that her parents were very busy with things for the Order, and didn't have much spare time on their hands. She would sometimes call on her two way mirror, but no one ever answered.

It was the first day for the OWL exams, and they were spread over three days, depending on which subjects you were taking. So, before Harry, Ron, and Hermione could go out of the Gryffindor common room, and head for the Great Hall, which was where the exams where being held (except for Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, and Divination.)

Larissa swept the kittens, that were currently on her lap, onto the bed beside her, and rushed down the stairs to wish them luck. Her eyes scanned the room, and for a moment she thought that they might have already gone, but she then spotted them, and walked quickly over to them.

'Good luck,' she said, giving them each a hug, 'you'll be brilliant.'

'Thanks,' Harry and Ron said,

'Thank you Lissa, we really have to go to the Great Hall now though,' Hermione said. Larissa smiled, and watched as they left the common room, as soon as they were gone, Larissa ran out of the common room, and down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. She spent a minuet guessing the password, but the Slytherin passwords were always so predictable, they must have been set, by someone from a family that were typical purebloods.

She went in, and rushed over to Draco giving him a hug, 'good luck,' she said. He looked at her for a second, and then smiled softly,

'Thanks,' he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then went out of the Slytherin common room with some of his friends down to the Great Hall. Larissa headed back up to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ginny looking rather smug.

'What?' she asked

'Oh nothing,' she replied

'Tell me Ginny!'

'Just excited for Fred and Georges diversion is all,' Larissa gave Ginny a quizzical look, 'its to help Harry, but I'm not saying any more!'

Larissa rolled her eyes, and went to sit down on one of the sofas.

{xxx}

A little while later, Ginny came over to Larissa and pulled her up, and out of the Gryffindor common room.

'Where are we going?'

'Don't you want to see Fred and Georges diversion first hand?' she asked, Larissa nodded, wondering what it could be, and then they stopped just outside the doors to the Great Hall.

They waited for a moment, and soon a few students began to gather, they had obviously been informed. And as there were no lessons today, only the fifth and seventh years weren't there, due to OWLs and NEWTs.

They soon heard a few loud bangs, and saw Fred and George come zooming down on their brooms, with what seemed to be fireworks in their hands. They let a few off, and opened the doors. They let a few go into the Great Hall, and soon all the fifth years were on their feet, not sure whether to laugh or not. Umbridge looked livid, and was just coming down to investigate, when a cluster of fireworks went off in different directions filling the room with colours. Just then, a huge one that looked like a dragon, came in, and chased Umbridge out of the hall. Everyone was cheering and the teachers had come down to see what the noise was about.

They were all (except maybe Snape), were trying to keep straight faces as the firework dragon chased Umbridge. They all went out of the castle, and watched as Fred and George flew away from Hogwarts and into the distance, but not before leaving a firework that was shaped like a 'W' in the air.

Larissa saw Harry collapse onto the floor, and saw Hermione rush to his aid. She tried to get to him, but none of the people were cooperating, they were in the way and weren't moving at all. She couldn't get to him, only watch as he told Hermione something, and she seemed to be worried. She said something back, and they seemed to argue for a second, before Hermione helped Harry to his feet, and the both of them rushed into the castle subtly. Once the noise had died down, Larissa grabbed Ginny's wrist, who instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing, which happened to be Luna, and she pulled them into the castle, where they heard Harry shouting at Hermione.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked,

'None of your business.' He said aggressively

'I was only trying to help,' she replied coolly, Harry swore under his breath and turned away

'Your being quite rude you know,' Luna said dreamily,

'I don't have time for this come on!' he pulled Hermione in the direction on Umbridge office. Larissa, Ginny, and Luna followed quickly.

Once they were inside, Harry threw some Floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in.

'Sirius!' he yelled, 'Kreature where's Sirius?'

'Master is out,' Larissa heard Kreature say.

'Where?'

'Master doesn't tell Kreature where he goes,'

Harry pulled his head out of the fire, 'See Hermione! I need to go!'

'Harry, we're coming with you!'

'No!'

'We're in this together!'

'THAT YOU ARE!' A voice said from behind them, no longer sickly sweet, but furious.

'Caught these two trying to come in here.' Draco said from the doorway, he was holding Ron, and Blaise Zabini was holding Neville. Larissa looked at Draco incredulously, but he carefully avoided her gaze.

* * *

**A/N: there, nice long chapter for you**

**Please review, and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, but remember that reviews motivate me!**

**-Livvy xxx**

**Wow... that was the fastest i have ever typed in my life, that chapter and those a/n's.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So... i think it will be the next chapter, where the big thing happens, i promise you it will be BIG! or at least unexpected. It might be the one after though**

**: = ) - OMG its Voldemort! Sorry... that just had to be done...**

**Enjoy ;-) **

* * *

Chapter 35 – Surrounded

'You were trying to contact Dumbledore weren't you?' Umbridge asked,

'No,' Harry said,

'You were, your lying!'

'You wished to see me?' A cold voice said from the door,

'Ah Severus, the Veretiserum please,'

'There is none, left, you used the rest on the students.'

'He's got Padfoot! He has got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.' Harry said

'What is he talking about?' Umbridge asked Snape

'No idea,' he said simply, before exiting the room.

Words were flung across the room from both of their mouths, and before Larissa knew it, Umbridge was threatening Harry with the Cruciartus curse.

'Harry! We have to tell her!' Hermione yelled,

'Tell me what?'

'We were trying to contact Dumbledore, we've tried everywhere but it's important.'

'What do you need to tell him?'

'It's ready.' She said simply, a single tear escaped her eye,

'What is?'

'The weapon.'

'Where is this weapon?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'If you don't, I'll Crucio your friend Mr Potter here.'

'That's illegal!'

'What Cornelius doesn't know wont hurt him, just like he didn't know that I sent the dementors after Potter.'

'It was you!' Harry shouted,

'Yes it was me, I was the only one who had any sense to do anything! They were all saying how they needed to silence you, but I was the only one who did anything about it!'

'Take me to this weapon.'

Hermione walked towards the door, and Umbridge and Harry followed her.

{xxx}

'Ginny,' Larissa whispered, Ginny looked at her, Larissa took a sweet out of her pocket, and Ginny stared at it, and then her eyes widened in realisation.

Larissa put the sweet towards her mouth, and carefully ate the yellow end, so that her nose wouldn't start bleeding, like if she had eaten the purple end of the Nose-Bleed Naught.

'What are you doing?' Draco asked, looking at her for the first time

'Eating a sweet,'

Ron soon caught on, and took a pack of them out of his pocket, and Ginny, Luna, and Neville did the same, they were careful to eat the ends that wouldn't make you sick, but they were soon confiscated.

The Slytherins were soon vomiting, and were having dreadful nose bleeds. Larissa popped the purple end of the Nose-Bleed Naught into her boyfriends mouth,

'Just remember to eat some yellow, and you'll be fine!' She said cheerfully, as she, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville rushed out of the office, and down onto the grounds. Luna caught sight of Harry and Hermione coming out of the forbidden forest minus Umbridge. They ran over to them, and were soon walking back into the forest.

'I need to go to London.' Harry said.

'How are we getting there?' Ron asked,

'You guys can't come, it's too dangerous.'

'Dumbledore's army was about doing something real, or was that all just words to you?' Neville asked,

Harry sighed, 'How are we getting to London then?'

'We fly!' Luna said, pointing to something that wasn't there.

'They're those invisible horse things aren't they?' Larissa asked,

'Pick one and get on.' He looked at Larissa, and opened his mouth to say something,

'I'm coming Harry.'

'But you're only thirteen!'

'I don't care!'

Neville and Luna must have gotten themselves onto a Thestral each, since they seemed now to be hovering in mid air.

'If I could only see them!' Hermione said exasperatedly,

'You'd better hope that they stay invisible,' Harry said,

'Why are we going to London in the first place?' Larissa asked, her hand, finding a Thestral, and she lifted herself onto it.

'Voldemort has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries,'

Larissa paled

'AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME THIS BECAUSE?'

'I knew you'd react like this,' Harry said, as Ron got onto the last Thestral

'HE'S MY DAD!'

'Come on!'

They flew out of the forest, and over the country, for what seemed like ages, until they followed Harry and flew down.

They used the Visitors entrance that Harry had used with Arthur for his hearing, and they were inside the Ministry making their way down to the Department of Mysteries.

They passed a lot of different creatures that they had never seen, and Ron got attacked by something that resembled a brain.

They went through many doors, and they finally got to the one that had lots of glass balls on shelves, piled high to the ceiling.

Harry counted the numbers on the rows, and then stopped by one.

'He should be here.' He said

'Hey Harry,' Neville said, 'This one's got your name on it.'

Harry went over to it, and picked up the Prophecy. He looked at it, and then went back over to where Sirius should have been. 'He should be here.' He repeated

'Maybe now Mr Potter, you'll learn the difference between dreams, and reality.' A cold drawling voice said from behind them,

'But I saw him-'

'You saw, only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see, now give me the Prophecy.'

'If you do anything to us, I'll break it.'

'Clever, but not clever enough.' He replied,

Larissa looked around, they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**-Livvy xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This is the chapter i have been waiting to write for ages! I'm quite happy with how it turned out, sorry about the very long break in the middle, but they are supposed to be two chapters but they are two short otherwise, and i needed a cliff hanger...**

**Also, please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy : = ] (I still need a better mouth for Voldy...)**

* * *

Chapter 36 – The Battle At The Ministry

(Bella's POV)

Snape flooed Grimmauled Place, and Bella answered it.

'Snape, what is it?' she asked

'Potter seems to think that The Dark Lord has Black in the Department of Mysteries. I think he's gone to the Ministry, where the Death Eaters are waiting for him.'

'SIRIUS!' she yelled, 'COME HERE NOW!'

He came down the stairs quickly at the panic in Bella's voice,

'What is it Bells?'

'Harry's gone to the Department of Mysteries where the Death Eaters are, he thinks The Dark Lord has you there.'

'Get the Order,'

Snape's head vanished from the fire, and Bella and Sirius took their wands out, and cast Patronus' and sent them to the Order. Tonks was first to arrive, and Remus was next. Moody, and the others quickly followed and they apparated to the Ministry.

{xxx}

They all arrived at the Ministry, and they went to the Department of Mysteries, seeing the children fighting the Death Eaters. She counted the children, - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a boy who looked an awful lot like Frank and Alice, he must have been Neville, Bella felt a surge of guilt run through her, she looked at a girl with blonde hair, and judging by the clothes she was wearing she was most definitely a Lovegood, and Larissa.

Bella's heart seemed to stop; her thirteen year old daughter was here, fighting Death Eaters!

There were seven underage wizards and witches fighting at least ten fully trained Death Eaters.

Bella, rushed over to her daughters aid, once she realised who she was fighting.

She shot a stunning spell at him, but he blocked him. She then put a shield around Larissa, and shot a series of different spells at him, but he either dodged or blocked them all.

'Still haven't lost your technique, Bella, although you are a little rusty,'

She shot a curse at him, and red boils sprouted all over his face, she jinxed him a few more times, until he couldn't see, for the amount of spells on him, and a bat flapping on his face. 'Sure, believe what you like Rod!' She smiled sarcastically at him, and stepped closer to him. He retreated, as soon as he saw that she hadn't lost her touch at all. She had just been saving it up all these years.

She stunned him, and moved on to the next one, she didn't know who it was, must have been a new recruit. He was good, but she soon had him on the floor.

'Crucio,' she whispered, and he writhed in pain. 'Crucio,' she kept torturing him, until he was begging her for mercy. 'Crucio.'

Sirius looked over at her and saw a flicker of something in her eyes, it seemed that she sensed it too, as she stepped back a little, but didn't lift the curse.

'Well, well Bella, long time no see.' A cold voice said from behind her, Bella froze.

{xxx}

.

.

.

.

.

{xxx}

.

.

.

.

.

{xxx}

.

.

.

.

.

{xxx}

Bella turned around, and stared at him. She wasn't quite sure what to call him, she couldn't call him Voldemort, since, well, she didn't know, but she just couldn't. He wasn't her lord, so she couldn't call him that, so she just stood there, looking at him.

'Don't you love having his life in your hands Bella? One flick of your wand and a simple spell and he will no longer be alive. Don't you want him begging for mercy, begging for you to spare his life?' He asked,

She just stared at him, and let out a breath, he didn't know she'd been holding.

'Don't you want it? Don't you _need _it?'

She looked back at the still trembling man on the floor, she remembered how it had felt to torture him, how she needed to hear him scream.

'Yes.' She said simply, her throat dry,

'Kill him then,'

She turned around to look at the Death Eater, and stared into his eyes, she needed to hear him scream. She needed to hear him beg.

'Crucio!' She said, and he screamed in pain, writhing on the floor trying to escape the pain. 'Crucio!' she said again, he needed to beg her. She cursed him over, and over again, until the Death Eaters were staring at her in awe. It took a lot of energy to torture someone like that, cause them that much pain, but here she was doing it. Over and over and over again.

'P-please, p-please,'

'Please what?' she snarled

'S-st-op. P-please'

She just cursed him more.

'K-kill m-e, ma-ke th-e p-pain stop.'

So she did, 'Avada Kedavra,' she whispered, and the man stopped moving, every ounce of pain and of life, leaving his body.

She turned around to face the Dark Lord.

'Well done Bella,' he said softly,

She looked around at the Death Eaters, and at Voldemort

'Don't ever doubt me again, Roddy.' She said, smirking at him, he shook his head, and she turned around to see Sirius coming over to her.

'Belle? What's going one?'

She looked at him, and then at them. Her husband, and at the Death Eaters. What she wanted, and what she needed.

She looked at him, and Sirius could see a small tear run down her cheek, he went to brush it away, but she moved. He frowned at her, obviously confused.

'I tried Sirius, I really tried. But I can't change who I am,'

'What are you talking about Bella?'

'I'll never get rid of that part of me that belongs here, there will always be a part that belongs with you, it always has, and always will. But there's a bigger part of me, stronger, and that belongs here.'

She softly pushed him away from her, another tear running down her cheek, she went to stand by Voldemort, and he put his arm around her waist. A few years ago, Bella would have done anything for him to do that, but now? It just sickened her.

She watched as Sirius walked back towards the Order, and the children.

* * *

**A/N:**

**.**

**This idea smacked me in the face a few months ago, and I have been dying to write about it ever since**

**.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**.**

**-Livvy xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella's gone bad!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Now do you understand why i have been dying to write about that since i first had the idea over a month ago?!**

**Wasn't that evil of me? Why do I enjoy making Larissa's life hell? I don't know, but I do...**

**But for now, **

**Enjoy : = / (any ideas for a mouth for Voldy?)**

* * *

Chapter 37 – Silent Tears

Larissa saw Sirius talking to Professor Dumbledore, who, had no doubt showed up at some point during the battle. She then watched as he came over, and took her aside, she saw Professor Dumbledore taking the others to a fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

'Larissa, honey,' Sirius began, she frowned, noticing the use of her full name,

'Dad, I need to go back to Hogwarts, they're leaving,'

'You're coming with me, back home.'

'What? Why?'

'I'll explain when we're there, Dumbledore suggested it, come on,'

'But Dad!'

'You are coming with me young lady, and that is the end of it.' He looked at her sternly, and she sighed, but went with her dad to one of the fireplaces.

'Grimmauled Place!' she said, throwing some powder into the fireplace, and stepping in after it. She soon arrived back home, and her dad came through after her.

'Where's mum?' she asked

Sirius was silent for a moment

'Dad, where is mum?'

'About that...'

'Is she alright?' Larissa asked worriedly,

'She's fine, come with me,' he lead her into the drawing room, and they sat down. 'This might come as a bit o a shock, who am I kidding, this will be a shock alright.'

Larissa looked at him, she was very confused

'Your mother has re-joined the Death Eaters,' he said simply,

Larissa just stared stupidly at him. She then got up from the sofa, and walked up the stairs calmly to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed, and took a deep breath, as she let what her father had just told her sink in.

Her mother had re-joined the Death Eaters, after only just coming back to them almost four years ago, she was gone again. A single tear slid silently down her cheek, followed by another. She continued to stare at her walls, silently crying. Not batting an eye lid, not wiping her tears away. Her mother, was gone, and would not be coming back.

She didn't understand how Bella could have done this, had she never really loved Larissa or Sirius at all? Had she merely been biding her time, waiting for when her master would return? Had she never even cared, not even slightly?

She wished that Snowbelle was there, Snowbelle always comforted her when she was upset, but even now, nothing could comfort her.

Larissa then thought of Draco, her own _boyfriend _had turned them into Umbridge. Had he never cared either? Was that all just some trick? Over nearly five months, he had been her loving boyfriend, but then he just turned them in at the first chance he got. He didn't even look at her once he'd done it, the coward.

Larissa wasn't sure how long she sat there, thinking, and still crying, but only a little, when Kreature came in.

'Mistress, Master Sirius says that dinner is ready, and you can have it up here if you wish, or you can come down and eat it with him. He understands.'

'Thank you Kreature, Tell him I'd like to stay up here please.' She was always nice to Kreature, and in return he was almost nice to her, well, he wasn't horrible.

'Kreature?' she asked, a thought coming into her head.

He apparated back into her room, 'Yes Mistress?'

'Why did Harry think that Dad was at the Ministry?'

Kreature hesitated, before answering 'Kreature told the Potter boy, that Master was out,'

'And was he?'

'No Mistress,'

'Why did you tell him that he was out?'

'Because Mistress Cissy told me too.'

'Aunt Cissa would never tell you to do that!'

'Her husband told her, to tell me to.'

'Do you know why I couldn't contact dad on the mirror?'

'Yes Mistress,'

'Why?'

'I blocked it with Elf magic.'

'I order you to unlock it, and keep it unlocked until I say otherwise.'

'Yes Mistress.' He then disapparated, and Larissa had lost any fondness she had ever felt for the elf.

{xxx}

A little while later, there was a knock on her bedroom door,

'Come in,' she said, thinking it was her dad, but to her surprise Tonks walked in,

'Wotcher Lissy,' she said quietly, coming over to give Larissa a hug,

'Hey Tonks,'

'How're you doing?'

'Okay I guess, are the Order here?'

'Mmmm, Sirius is arguing with Mad Eye, since he wants to change the wards on the house just in case, but Sirius is saying that Bella was never secret keeper, he was so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything anyway.'

'Oh, is Remus here?'

'Yeah, do you want him to come up?'

'Can you stay too?'

She nodded and then went back down stairs to get Remus, a moment later, Remus was coming into Larissa's bedroom along with Tonks, Larissa gave him a hug, and they sat down on the bed.

She laid down and closed her eyes, Remus stroked her hair, she liked knowing that they were there, and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that was just a cooling off chapter after the last one... ****And don't worry, I have lots of other tricks up my sleeve for the future...**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but I'm in a good mood, so here we are**

Warning: Swearing and very possibly a drunk Sirius :)

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Quieten down, Sirius

The next morning when Larissa woke up, Remus and Tonks were gone, but she suspected that they had wanted to give her and Sirius some space. She got out of bed, and dragged a brush through her long tangled black hair. She then put on her dressing gown and slippers, and went downstairs. She heard someone in the kitchen, she then heard a crash and her dad curse rather loudly, she smiled slightly and went down to him.

He turned around, and saw her, he smiled sheepishly guessing that she had heard all the commotion. She went over to him, and gave him a hug. He stroked her hair, and she took his hand and lead him out of the kitchen and up into the dining room.

'Morning,' he said

'Morning dad,'

'I'll just get Kreature to cook the breakfast then, Kreature!'

Larissa's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Kreature, she couldn't tell her father just yet, as Sirius tended to be rather hot-headed, and would dismiss Kreature immediately, and he knew too much to be set free.

She nodded, and waited for Kreature to bring them breakfast. But she was trying to at least be civil to Kreature when he came, but seeing as he tried to get them all killed, it was proving rather difficult. She was normally so nice to him, but now, she didn't even say thank you when he put her food on the table in front of her.

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked, noticing her strange behaviour

'It's nothing dad,' she said, forcing a smile

'Tell me!'

'I would, but...'

'But?'

'You tend to be rather hot-headed.'

Sirius looked at her indignantly, 'I do not!'

'Oh yeah? Well...' she paused as if pretending to think, 'for example, what would you do if I told you that Kreature had tried to get Harry and us killed?'

'HE WHAT?'

'What would you do?' she asked calmly

'GIVE HIM CLOTHES.' He stood up from the table,

'Dad, it was only an example,' she said, rushing over to sit him back at the table. 'What are we going to do about Snowbelle and the kittens? They're still at school.'

'I'll floo Dumbledore later today,'

'Okay, I still need to decide what to do with them,'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I now have six cats, and this house is very big, and they could get lost or hurt, and no one would know, or anything,'

'How'd you come up with that?'

'Mum tol-' she fell silent, and went back to eating her breakfast.

{xxx}

That night, Larissa was lying in bed, surrounded by kittens when she heard voices downstairs, she quietly got out of bed, and slipped out of her bedroom, and down the stairs and stopped just outside the drawing room door, she put her ear to the door, and listened.

'If you would just consider it Pads,' a voice that Larissa recognised as Remus' was saying

'THIS IS MY BLOODY HOUSE AND I AM NOT CHANGING THE BLOODY WARDS REMUS!' her father shouted, Larissa reconciled a little,

'She's not coming back Sirius,'

'YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?'

'Mad Eye was only thinking of our safety,'

'WHO THE FUCK CARES?'

'Could you please be quiet Sirius, Larissa is asleep upstairs.'

'NO! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER NOT YOURS, AND THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL SHOUT IF I BLOODY WELL WANT TO!'

'Calm down, you're over reacting,'

'I AM NOT!'

'Then your drunk,'

'Am not!' he said a little more quietly,

'Well then, why are you trying to yell the house down?'

'I'm angry.' He replied, before throwing the door open, causing Larissa to run into the shadows, he shoved Remus out of the room, before slamming the door. Remus shook his head, sighing, and then headed for the front door.

Larissa rushed back up to her bedroom, as soon as she heard the door close, and closed her eyes breathing heavily, she didn't think she'd ever heard her father so angry, Remus was right; he was either over reacting, or drunk.

She closed her eyes and tried, in vain, to get back to sleep, although she did finally manage to a few hours later.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I was going to have Sirius doing some sort of crying, but I thought that him yelling and Remus trying to make peace was much more interesting!**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Nice long chapter for you (1,116).**

**i know its late...11:30... But i decided to post now instead of in the morning**

**I do love torturing Larissa don't I? Don't understand what I mean? By the end of this chapter you will...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 39 – She Needed This

Larissa woke up in the morning, very tired. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before, what with listening to her dad shout, and then having insomnia for the next few hours, in total, she had had around five hours of sleep, which wasn't much. She yawned, and put on her dressing gown and slippers, and then went down stairs, where she found her father in the dining room stabbing his poached egg, with his fork.

'You know dad, it would probably work better if you didn't stab it.' She said going over to him, and taking the fork from his hand, she put some of the egg on it and put it into his mouth. 'See?'

'Morning,' he said quietly, snatching the fork back from her,

'Are you alright dad?' she asked, thinking back to the night before

'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?' he snapped

'I was just asking, you don't need to be like that,'

He sighed, 'I'm sorry, I'm just rather stressed right now. I've invited Cissy over later. Why, I'm not sure, but it seemed like a good idea at the time,'

'Draco's not coming is he?' Larissa had had some time to think about it, and had decided that what Draco had done was despicable, and he didn't deserve forgiving. In addition to turning them into Umbridge, he had dragged her around the school whenever it suited him, without checking for her consent prior or anything like that. She wouldn't forgive him.

'Yes why?'

'I hate him, that- coward.' She had decided, just in time, that swearing in front of her father would be counter-productive.

'If you hate him then why did you call him 'Draco'? Harry hates him, and he calls him 'Malfoy'.'

'I- It's a long story, but fine let him come.'

'Erm, okay.'

Larissa finished her breakfast, and then dashed off to her room, thinking over what she could say to him when she saw him.

{xxx}

Later on, just after lunch, Narcissa and Draco arrived. Larissa bolted down the stairs, and stopped just outside the door, before walking in gracefully. She smirked, as she saw Draco's eyes widen slightly, as he saw her. She had spent the majority of the afternoon making herself as beautiful as she could possibly be, to show Draco what he had thrown away.

The way they were staring at each other, as if silently challenging the other, to something that they would figure out later. Sirius and Narcissa exchanged worried glances, it seemed as though Draco had complained about coming, the coward, afraid to face her after what he'd done.

'Well you too, have fun.' Sirius said, trying to ease the tension that had grown between the two, Larissa beckoned to Draco, and walked out of the room, followed by her cousin.

They went into her bedroom, and she closed the door, before rounding on him,

'You bastard.' She said quietly, 'You're nothing but a coward.'

'Oh really?'

'Really, Dray,' she said, using her nickname for him

'Well my pet,' he said catching on, 'it seems, by the way your attire is looking, that you're out for some revenge,'

'Maybe I am,'

No sooner had the words left her mouth, their wands were out, and they were hurling jinxes and curses at each other across the room.

'I HATE YOU!' Larissa screamed at him

'I HATE YOU TOO!' he yelled back,

.

There was a deafening crash, and Narcissa decided to go and make sure that they were alright. She made her way up to Larissa's bedroom, and opened the door silently, whatever she expected to see, it wasn't this.

She didn't expect to see her son and niece snogging, both had a fair amount of blood on them, but nevertheless they were snogging. Her eyes widened slightly, and she walked back out of the room, and silently closed the door behind her.

.

Larissa and Draco hadn't noticed anything, and were still kissing furiously, They had had a proper duel yes, with things braking, and the cats had taken refuge on top of Larissa's bookshelf, Snowbelle had had to lift them up one by one, but they were there, away from the duel that was going on below. Larissa had thrown whatever she could reach first at Draco, and it had cut his arm, he had yelped in pain, and thrown something back, even though you should never hit a girl (or throw anything hard at them), he was just defending himself. That had then resulted in more things being thrown, and more blood. Then, somehow, they had ended up with their lips on each others, they didn't know who had initiated it, but they didn't care. This was their unspoken challenge, and they kept kissing each other, despite all the blood, and all the pain, here they were, snogging.

They both seemed to brake off at the same time, and Larissa stormed out of her bedroom, Draco followed her. Without bothering to flatten her tangled hair, or wipe any of the blood away, or even try to make it look like they hadn't just been in a heated snogging session, she stormed into the drawing room and looked at Narcissa and Sirius.

'Work things out?' Sirius asked, sharing a knowing look with Narcissa, who, had evidently told him.

'NO! HE IS A COMPLETE PIG!' she screamed

'Calm down,' Sirius said, going over to her

'DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO REMUS LAST NIGHT DID YOU?'

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

'He is leaving. Now.' she said,

'What happened?' Sirius asked, just noticing the blood on both of them,

'I'm sorry Draco, but I can't forgive you. You shouldn't have been such a cowardly bastard, or maybe I would have. Leave.' She didn't care anymore, she didn't care that she was swearing in front of two adults, or that she was blaming someone for something that had been partly her fault, she just didn't care. All she cared about was that she was as far away from him as possible.

She left the three of them staring after her, as she fled up to her room, and cried. She cried for the boy she used to love a little, she cried for the pain that she felt in her body from the things that were smashed against her skin, she cried that her mother had abandoned them, she cried because she wanted too, because she needed to. She needed to brake down, and loose control, she needed to feel aches in her head from crying, she needed this.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How did I do? **

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Last Chapter... I'll post S&L 4 in a sec. **

**The exact word count excluding the A/N's is 29,893 so i'm happy with that,**

**I wasn't completely sure how to end it, but I thought that a visit to Luna would suffice,**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 40 – Visiting Luna

Larissa had been at the Burrow for a few days, and had told no one of her encounter with Draco, and she didn't intend to. Harry and Hermione had told her about how Umbridge had been carried off by a group of Centaurs, also that Dumbledore was back, and Umbridge was gone. That had made Larissa laugh, and cheered her up some what, although she was rather quiet, which for Larissa was rare. No one mentioned Voldemort, or the Death Eaters, or anything that could be related to Bella (or at least not in front of her anyway). The subject was sometimes hard to avoid though, since it was now all over the Daily Prophet that Voldemort was back.

The Burrow wasn't quite the same without Fred and George, but they were busy with their newly purchased shop in Diagon Alley, so they had only visited a handful of times. The atmosphere was slightly different now that it was out in the open that Voldemort was back, and the news paper articles didn't help a lot.

They were almost half way through the holidays, and it was a hot day, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were playing Quidditch, while Larissa and Hermione were cheering them on from the side, they weren't particularly fond of flying, and one of Larissa's first experiences had been when she had fallen off of her broom and gotten quite badly hurt, she carefully avoided talking about it when Harry asked her why she didn't want to play, as he still blamed himself.

After they had finished, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Ron's room, so Ginny and Larissa decided to go and visit Luna for a while, so they made their way up and down a few hills, before they came to an oddly shaped and decorated house, that Larissa thought was the exact kind of house that Luna would have lived in. They walked up to the front door, and knocked on it.

Xenophilius Lovegood opened the door and greeted them,

'Is Luna in?' Ginny asked

Xenophilius nodded, and walked inside, beckoning them in. They went into what must have been the living room, and sat down. Xenophilius went up the stairs, and Luna soon came down them,

'Hello Ginny and Larissa,' she said dreamily,

'Hello Luna,' they replied

'Do you want to come up to my bedroom?' she asked

'Yes please,' Ginny said, Luna lead them up to her room, it was lilac and had what looked like paintings of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Larissa, all linked by the same word, painted in golden, linking the pictures together like chains 'friends'.

They stayed with Luna for a while, talking about nothing in particular. Luna told them about how her father had taken her to the mountains to see if they could find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, or whatever they were. It had been vaguely interesting at first, but Larissa had taken to observing Luna's bedroom, the wardrobe was slightly open and Larissa could see a few brightly coloured clothes hung up in it. On her chest of drawers, was a jewellery stand, from it hung her radish earrings, and her bottle cork necklace, and a few other things. Next to them, was some kind of muggle bead kit, so Larissa assumed that Luna must have made them herself.

Luna's blonde hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, with a few pieces of it hanging . down in her face, she had a pale pink top on, and jeans – she looked surprisingly normal. Luna was wearing a pair of earrings that looked suspiciously like rabbits though,. Larissa saw a set of robes flung onto a chair, which had probably been put on their in haste this morning or the night before.

On the wall beside Luna's bed, was a large piece of paper, stuck there with moving illustrations of things that Larissa had never seen before. Underneath one that was an illustration of lots of tiny illuminated silver balls, were the words 'The Wrackspurts'.

It was soon time for them to go, and they walked back to The Burrow just in time for dinner, they went to bed soon after that. Larissa found that her dreams were full of Nargles and things that she didn't quite understand, she must have spent too long looking at the poster of the creatures.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: So, that is all of Secrets & Lies Three, I should have posted Four by now, but if not then it should be there momentarily.**

**Please review!**

**-Livvy xxx**


End file.
